The Genius and His Dove
by FindingLight
Summary: How do you trust someone when you know their past? How can you forgive what can never be forgotten. Nikola struggles with his and Helen's relationship as the past keeps coming back.
1. Chapter 1

_She was beautiful; unlike one he had ever met before. A sensible woman in Oxford would have worn black but not her. Her pinned up curls bounced as she walked, and her blue eyes ensnared every man into falling in love with her. She was truly a Dove._

_1943_

_Nikola stared at his now empty apartment. Everything was gone, even the dove that he nursed back to health after stumbling upon it in the park had left.(Well not everything, as for as his furniture went) How he loved that dove. He allowed his shoulders to rest against the wall as he slowly sank to the ground. Alone he could cry with being judged, and there was no need for his snarky, or witty comebacks. But as dangerous and at times crude; he knew that alone was not safe. Here he would sit alone for hours thinking of another dove, Helen. He could remember everything about her. Every moment of heartbreak because of that idiot Druitt, and every insufferable moment she sat cuddled up with James. Now he was being forced to help fix something stupid he did. How could he face her again only to have to watch her leave in the arms of James?_

_A soft knocking broke his thoughts and forced back the tears that were so close to falling. Nikola rose to his feet and brushed off his pants before making his way to the door. _

"_Hello Helen." Nikola said with a toothy smile._

_The auburn haired woman stared at him un- amused. "Of all the stupid things you could have done…How could you?"_

"_It's not question of how but of why, actually." Nikola corrected through his smile. _

_Helen only glared at his tongue in cheek reply. Her blue eyes forced on the vampire in a mixed emotion of anger and fear of losing her friend. Having to fake his own death and hide for God knows how long how was she supposed to encourage his antics?_

"_Are the others here as well?" Nikola asked not really caring if two of them would have turned up missing, or dead._

"_Nigel is, and James will be there waiting." Helen replied staring at vampire again. "Do you know where you will go?"_

_Nikola shrugged. "It won't matter much; I suppose if I stay quiet for long enough." His heart felt like it was about to explode from the pressure that seemed to be on it. Damn her and her concern. How could she just waltz in here and be so damn beautiful and amazing and completely blind to his feelings for her._

_Helen hugged him tightly. "Please be safe Nikola." Helen whispered in his ear. She lingered a moment longer before pulling away. "Good-bye Nikola." She said to him and headed back to the hallway._

"_Helen" Nikola called out from the doorway as he followed her. Helen stopped and pivoted to look back at him. "When I do see you again you have to tell me how my funeral went."_

_Helen's face lit up with a smile of relief. "Of course." She replied before turning back towards her destination, soon stepping into the elevator._

"_Helen" Nikola said again as the doors shut before he could finish. "I love you."_

Present Day

Nikola paced his room, with a glass of wine attached to his hand. Helen had done it again…she used her stunning good looks and brains to get him to help her in some crazy mission and then acted as if nothing happened. He of course played it off acting like it didn't bother him. Why couldn't she be normal and just ask him instead of appealing to his weakness. She literally drove him insane.

It wasn't necessarily a bad thing; she inspired some of his best work. Not that he would ever admit it, not after the last time he admitted something to her. She treated him like the words had poison to them. Nikola sighed. Why couldn't he just get over her? He finished his glass and placed it on the small table by the bed.

Nikola ran his hand through his hair. 'John, and James, but never me.' He thought bitterly. He couldn't help but to hate them and to want them to suffer like he did. James had a taste of the pain, when Helen went back to John. It however was nowhere near what Nikola went through. Pushed into the background, and expected to pick up all the broken pieces.

Buzz…Buzz…Buzz… Was the sound that interrupted his thoughts as his attention soon focused on his phone. He picked the phone up rolling his eyes; she always had the worse timing to call. Nikola waited a few seconds before answering.

"Hello Helen, do you miss me already?" He said pushing his vile thoughts away.

There was a giggle at his words that melted his heart. "You wish." happened to be the words that slapped him back to reality. "Henry is gone to London for the week with Erika and I need your help with the system."

"Fine…I'll be there in a few." Nikola said with a low groan.

"Thank you." Helen said before hanging up.

Nikola slipped the phone into his pocket and sighed. She really did have the worst timing.

Nikola sat at Henry's desk running system updates and backing up a few files Helen had asked him to see too. He couldn't help but to take notes on a few… a lot things the 'wonder wolf' needed to correct. His eyes darted up from the computer screen as the door opened; Helen lingered in the doorway before proceeding further into the lab. Nikola took notice to the dress; it was a dress she had worn in Vienna. It was simple and black; it hugged her body nicely and displayed her perfect long legs.

_The weather was always unpredictable for Vienna in spring. Her simple black dress clung to her tightly as the rain poured down. He couldn't help but smile as she repeated that he should have grabbed the umbrella like she had told him to. He didn't mind the rain or the fact that she would be cuddling to him in the cab for warmth. He watched her as she check for any running make-up._

"_You look beautiful Helen." Nikola assured her smiling warmly at her. And it was true. The water droplets that still kissed her skin shimmered from the approaching. 'Druitt is truly a moron' he thought to himself as he flagged the cab down._

_Nikola opened the door for Helen, who quickly slipped into the car giving the directions to the driver. Nikola's jacket had been wrapped around Helen's shoulders but it was still cold to her. She moved closer to Nikola once he was settled in the cab. His arms wrapped around her sharing his body heat with her. _

"Nikola are you okay?" Helen asked leaning over his shoulder checking his progress.

"Yes; why?" Nikola said wondering how she had closed the distance between them so quickly.

"You seemed to be miles away." Her hand squeezed his shoulder lightly. He was miles away late; his thoughts wandered so much, and had been for a while.

He blamed her kissing him. That had to be it; there was no other solution. He wasn't sure where he stood in her life anymore. Was he just a friend, or had that kiss meant something. He didn't know and it was nerve racking to thinking about it.

"I was…" He admitted looking up at her. "I have been thinking about the past, and how so much has changed." He watched her facial expression soften as she took a seat next to him. "I mean in Oxford we were so close."

"Nikola you are my best friend." Helen said a feeling remorse hit her. They had lost touch some. With all that had happened in the last few years she had noticed that she was distancing herself from those around her.

Nikola gave her a smile; it was the fact that there was witty comeback or banter that worried her. He was acting like he did in Oxford when something was weighing on his mind. "Nikola talk to me."

"I thought I was." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean about what is on your mind Nikola." Helen sighed giving him a knowing look.

"You don't want that." He warned.

"Please!"

Nikola's hands covered his face; how could he tell what was on his mind without the bitterness and anger he felt hurting her.'

"Helen, I can't." He said after a long silence.

Helen sighed looking down at her feet. "Fine, but if you change your mind…"

"I know." He said cutting her sentence off. Helen stood and patted his back as she headed back for the door. "Your dress," Nikola said looking at her as she turned to face him. "You wore it in Vienna when we got caught in the rain."

Helen smiled at him. "You remember that."

Nikola rolled his eyes mockingly at her. "Of course I remember how you cuddled to me in the cab."

"Ah." She shook her head; he never ceased to amuse her with his antics. She walked out leaving Nikola alone again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Helen laid in bed with a book planted in her hands. Nikola's mood swing the other day had caught her off guard. It had been a long time since she had seen him like that. He had moments often yes, but his entire attitude was different that day, there had been no bantering, no arguing and he had been quiet secluded. It was nice to see the softer side to Nikola, but he was unpredictable. She was still puzzled by his actions but decided that if it had been something else he would have told her. She closed the book pinching the bridge of her nose to ease some on the strain from her tired eyes. She turned the lamp off and stared at the ceiling allowing her eyes to shut.

Her alarm clock sounded off at five in the morning. Helen stretched before slipping from the comfort of her bed. She took her shower and got dressed for the day and made her way to the kitchen to complete her morning routine of breakfast and tea. Will would be up soon and Henry was supposed to be checking in soon to let her know things were. There would be no time for errors today as there was a meeting in two hours and a plane to catch. Nikola and Will would be alone together and hopefully both would still be alive when she returned on Friday.

Will walked past Helen going straight for the coffee pot. "Morning." He said as he dug around the counter fixing his cup of coffee. "So what time Friday will you be back?"

"If everything goes as planned I should be back around noon." She replied sipping her tea.

"Are you sure you don't need me to go?" Will said with hopes she had or would change her mind about him staying and babysitting Nikola.

"I'm sure Will." She smiled at him. "I'm not asking for you to like him just watch him."

Will shook his head with a smile. She hated him…she had to. Or this was payback for him being such a dick in the cave. "So what is it exactly that you're doing again?"

Helen smiled. "Business meeting."

Will sighed. "I get a raise for this right?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Damn." Will replied. "So where is Tesla?"

Helen shrugged, "Probably still in the lab." Helen finished her tea. "Don't forget the meeting at seven."

Will watched Helen disappear into the hallway.

-Wednesday-

'Where the hell was she?' Will thought. Helen had called when she made it to her destination which she refused to tell him where that was. That was Monday, today was Wednesday. He was starting to get worried.

Nikola had been hacking into her files, on his down time. The system was updated and Will had given him the permission to try and find out where Helen was going. Where ever she was it was not just a business trip.

"Have you found anything yet?" Will asked opening the door.

Nikola rolled his eyes at the young protégé. "Not yet." He growled annoyed. Nikola could tell Will wanted to say something. "I am decoding a few items."

"Can you try and work faster?"

"Would you like to try?" Nikola bit sharply.

Will sighed walking out, something didn't feel right. Nikola stared at the screen, 'Oh Helen what have you done now.' His eyes widened as found something from Druitt. Of course Johnny was back in the picture, it was his luck. Nikola read the file that had taken some time to get to. Nikola grabbed the walkie on the desk.

"Oh William, I have something you for you."

"What?"

"Well it's not a location, but it's a start."

Will was again at the lab, "What is it?" He said going behind the vampire.

"The Cabal is at work again?" Nikola gestured to the screen. "I think she went to me good ol' Johnny boy somewhere." There was a bitter tone to Nikola's voice.

"Jealous much?" Will mumbled before quickly realizing that Nikola had heard him.

"Watch it." He growled standing up walking past Will his shoulder hitting Will's.

"How are we going to find her?" Will called out rolling his eyes as he adjusted to the brief loss of balance.

-Friday-

It was eight p.m. still no word from Helen. Nikola had started to act very withdrawn and threw himself into working on tracking Helen; that and emptying the wine. Will was in his office, Henry hadn't heard from Helen either. There was a clunk on the desk. Will's eyes looked at the strange device that had coordinate readings.

"You found her." Will said in relief and disbelief.

"Yes now go retrieve her, or is that that Heinrich's job." The words spilled out like poison.

Nikola was definitely jealous and it was clear he felt that this was more than a business trip. Will looked at the bottle in his hand. "You're not going?" Will asked raised his eyebrows.

"Do I look like I am going?" Nikola asked.

"You have too…" Nikola starred at Will's demand. "Henry is still with Erika till Sunday, and Kate already said that she would come and watch the Sanctuary if needed."

"Oh so because you are a mere mortal you need my help."

"What is your problem? Any other time you would be rushing to save Magnus?" Will shouted; he pointed his finger at Nikola. "You are so upset at the fact that she and Druitt might be…"

Nikola growled. "Don't you start with the jealousy card on me."

"It was about her wasn't it?" Will asked remembering something Nikola said about love. "You've always been second place to her and you can't stand it."

Nikola turned from the protégé and gritted his teeth. Druitt, Watson and not to mention a few dozen others, yes Doctor Expendable was right. The silence was all Will needed to know he was right. It suddenly all made sense.

"All those dangerous things you do are to get her attention." Will stated turning to face him. "What if she really needs our help?"

"If you tell anyone about this…I will personally make your life miserable." Nikola promised gritting his teeth together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nikola's light shined through a narrow passage way. He was shutting down, and Will took notice. There were no insults, actually there was no talking. He stared down the passage nodding in agreement it was the right way.

"We're getting closer." Will said looking at the make shift gps.

"Obviously." Nikola said rolling his eyes. "You're a regular Watson!"

"Nice of you to show up." Will said with smirk. There was Nikola, well the side he knew and despised so much.

Nikola put his hand up gesturing for Will to be quiet. He could hear voices, but they were unclear. Will turned to Nikola, "What is it?"

"Hide." Nikola said pointing to a darker area. Will opened his mouth to speak but Nikola pointed again "GO!" He said forcefully.

Will turned and obeyed. He watched as Nikola vamped up moving to hide behind a large formation of rock by an opening. There was long silence which was broken by a shout and a scream. Nikola had attacked the first person coming through the entrance.

It was the female British accent that caused Will to peak around the corner. "Magnus!" Will said revealing himself and walking towards her and Nikola and Druitt who laid pinned beneath Nikola. "What the hell happened?"

"John contacted me about a group of abnormals that were being shipped to a nearby facility." Helen's eyes were still wide with surprise as she stared between Will and Nikola. "Why are you two here?"

"Oh gee I wonder," Came Nikola's sarcastic remark as he removed himself from Druitt.

Will shook his head, "You have been out of contact for three days." Helen gave an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. Just once we got to the building the abnormals were gone and there was a passage that led here." Helen explained. "I lost track of time."

"Sure." Nikola mumbled.

"It's okay Nikola." John said giving a wicked smile. "I made sure she stayed warm."

"Boys!" Helen said quickly before there could even start.

"I am not one of your 'Boys'" Nikola snapped walking away from them. Helen sighed casting a glare to John.

Helen followed after Nikola. "Stop. Nikola please!"

"Why?" He shouted at her. The coldness in his voice sent shivers through her. She was stunned he had raised his voice before but he had never looked so hurt or mad before. "I was never good enough for you was I?"

"Nikola, please tha-"

"Do you enjoy stringing people along?" Nikola eyes turned black as he was losing control. "I have done everything you ever asked! I gave you everything I had…"

Tears formed in her eyes; his cruel word ripped through her heart. "Nikola…" was all she could say before he started again.

"I was so stupid to believe that, that kiss meant anything to you!" Nikola growled as his feelings were finally surfacing. "I bet you did the same thing to James! Poor chump he died watching the women he loved holding to the man she-"

"Stop it!" She screamed at him. Her eyes focused on the ground.

"Helen." John's voice said from beside her. He glared at Nikola, who now had Will asking him questions obviously about what happened. "Helen." He repeated.

Helen shook her head pulling away from him. "Let's go." She said forcing her tears back.

Nikola looked up from Will and sighed heavily. He had hurt her; he had done the one thing he never wanted to do. Nikola pushed past Will going back through the passage. He wished right now that he was mortal. Death didn't seem so bad right now.

The trip back to the Sanctuary was beyond awkward. Nikola wanted to say sorry. He wanted to crawl on his knew and beg her for forgiveness. But how could he? After what he said to her; he'd be lucky if she even looked at him. He closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_The summer sun danced in her blonde curls; causing him to have knots in his stomach. Her movements were beautiful, as she made her way across the courtyard. She was glowing from happiness. It took Nikola's breath away._

"_Helen, you are exceedingly happy." Nikola stated as he offered her his arm._

_Helen took his arm. "I am." She looked up at Nikola with the bright smile. "John proposed to me."_

_His heart shattered, but he forced the smile to stay. "Wow, congratulations."_

Nikola looked up as the car stop and their destination was reached. Nikola got out pausing as he watched Helen quickly retreat to her Sanctuary.

"I fucked up." Nikola said thinking out loud.

"Indeed." Will agreed; grabbing his bags and Helen's.

Nikola sighed following him in. Nikola caught a glimpse of Helen going to the elevator; he would never forgive himself for this. He shouldn't have said anything; John knew how to press his buttons. But this was not John's fault; well it was in a way. Nikola went to the room he had been staying in and packed up his stuff. He couldn't leave like this, but how could he take back what he said. He went to Henry's lab once more looking through the cameras to find her. 'There were only two places she would be right now.' He thought as she was not on any of the camera.

Nikola knocked on her bedroom door. There was no answer, so he knocked again. "Helen." He called out. He knocked a third time. "Please, Helen."

He looked down focusing on the doorknob wondering if she was in there and if he should just up it. The gold plated handle twisted and the door cracked open. Nikola took a breath and held it as his gaze rose to the tear stained face.

"What?" She said with a shaky voice.

"I'm sorry," Nikola looked away ashamed of himself. "I shouldn't have said those things." Helen turned her head to force back tears. 'Helen I never wanted to hurt you; I just…lost it." Her blue eyes burned through him. "I can't take them back. I know, but I regret them"

Her silence was killing him. It was the worst feeling in the world. He would gladly let her open fire on him. His breathing picked up as he felt his heart stop; the door opened wider allowing him access into her room.

"I don't know what you expect me to say." She finally said closing the door. "Am I supposed to just forgive you?" She folded her arms staring at him. "You had no right."

Nikola ran his hand through his hair. "I know, I wasn't thinking." Nikola tried to explain. "I was hurt that you couldn't trust me or that you didn't want to trust me."

"Because I didn't tell you about John?"

"No, yes, only partly." Nikola tried to find his words.

"Partly?" She sniffled.

"Helen I love you. I hate John, because he will always be the one you chose." Nikola said looking at her. "I thought that the kiss meant more to you." Nikola voice lowered barely above a whisper.

"It did." Helen moved further across the room. Nikola stared at her, at a loss for words. "I had to relive 113 years Nikola."

"I know."

"No you don't. Nikola I did string you along, and for that I am sorry." Helen stared out her window. "Nikola, I love you. I kissed you because if I were to have died I wanedt that to be my last memory." She paused as her eyes focused on his reflection. "I didn't tell you about John because I knew how you would react; I never planned on you and Will coming to look for me."

"Helen, please forgive me." Nikola said as he walked towards her. "I am not asking for you to forget." His hands soon graced her shoulders.

Her right hand covered the hand on her left shoulder. "I forgive you." Her hand squeezed his lightly before she faced him. Her soft lips brushed against his; then parted as she pulled away. "Would you stay with me till I'm asleep?"

The request and kiss to him by surprise. It was a familiar request, one that he hadn't heard in a while. "Of course."

Nikola hurried to his door as Helen stood outside knocking. The fact that it was still night outside worried him; something was not right. He opened door allowing her in. "Helen, darling what's wrong?" Nikola took her hand leading her to the couch.

"It's John." She said sitting. The lamp didn't offer much light but it was enough to see she had been crying.

"Is he okay, Helen?" Nikola looked into her eyes searching for answers.

"He is the killer…" Helen whimpered.

Nikola pulled her into his arms. "Oh Helen," he whispered. "I am so sorry."

"Nikola, I love him…I don't know what to do." She was crying again.

"Does James know?" Nikola forced his feelings a side as he stroked her hair.

Helen pulled away shaking her head. "No, but he is close to finding out." Her eyes searched the room.

"Do you need to stay the night?" Nikola offered wiping her tears away. "I can sleep on the couch."

"Could you hold me till I'm asleep first?" She whispered through more tears.

"Of course."

Nikola tucked his arms around her as rested against him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Doubts

"He redid the entire system!" Henry whined to Helen whose head was down, focusing on the paper work in front of her.

"I'm sure he was just trying to help." Helen reassured the young HAP.

"But….YOU!" Henry said quickly pointing at Nikola as he entered.

"Yes, Fido?" Nikola smirked as he took a seat.

"You, messed up my system!" Henry stared annoyed with the vampire.

"No, I fixed." Nikola stated in amusement.

"You don't just redo someone's stuff!"

"Calm down Heinrich, it still works; does it not?" Nikola said tauntingly.

Henry pouted sending him a dirty look. Will's entrance brought much discomfort to Nikola as Will was followed by John Druitt. Nikola looked up to meet Helen's gaze which at the moment was cast on her ex. The fact it was not the usual lust filled stared was of some comfort but not enough to keep Nikola from wanting to rip Johnny boy's heart out. Nikola mused about the thought of John finding out that Helen was interested in him. 'If only you knew I shared her bed.' Nikola thought smiling smugly as John passed him

"Helen, my darling you look amazing." John said knowing it would bug Nikola. And to his amusement he thought he had seen Nikola flinch at his words.

"Thank you," Helen said smiling as she gestured for him to sit. "Where you able to track them?"

Nikola could feel jealousy building in his chest, Helen might have assured him earlier that John was only there for business but it didn't make it any better. He watched her wandering gazing and felt more agitated as she gave John her attention.

"Yes, it is definitely Cabal." John answered staring at Helen. "I'm not sure what type of abnormals they have but they are rare,"

"Obviously, do you expect the Cabal to collect your average dog? No offense Johnny." Nikola said turning to look at John.

John glared at Nikola's smart remark. "Nikola…"

"John, Nikola, please not now." Helen said looking at them.

"Umm Doc." Henry said looking a little confused yet kind of happy that Nikola's insult wasn't toward him. "I thought the Cabal was no longer in service."

"We did too." Helen sighed. "John your room is on the fourth floor last room to the left."

Nikola cocked his head to the side. John was staying…He gave a concerned look to Helen. He knew that this was probably about Ashley, but was it necessary that he stayed. There were of motels in Old City why couldn't he stay at one of them.

"Something wrong Nikola?" John asked in a provoking tone.

"Not at all." Nikola forced a smile as shift his weight to lean on to the arm rest. Helen gave an apologetic look to Nikola.

John proceeded to talk about his findings and as he paced around the office it gave Helen enough time to lip 'sorry' to the sulking vampire. The meeting finally ended as they decided on a course of action to take. Nikola's idea was definitely the smartest, but it fell on deaf ears. Will and Henry were instructed to bring John to his room.

"Helen there are a lot of prostitute infested motels, can't he stay at one of them?" Nikola whined still sitting in his chair.

"Nikola!" She said appalled. Nikola clearly didn't trust her around Druitt or Druitt around her. Helen gave a small smile as she walked to him. "Nikola," Her soft hands stroked down his cheek. "You have nothing to worry about."

Nikola looked up at her, his hand covering her. "Helen, you're making a mistake going for the Cabal again." He had a worried look in his eyes; it was much deeper than John being there.

"We have to, or else they will do it all over again." Helen's voice pulled at his heart.

He sighed heavily grabbing both her hands and brought them to his lips. "I will follow you until the very end, my love."

Helen leaned in close to his ear whispering something that cause electricity to course through Nikola's body. She kissed his cheek and walked out of her office. Nikola's eyes followed her. He shook his head letting a deep sigh out.

"_James, I'm sure you're over reacting." Nikola assured him as Nigel was pacing trying to help piece together the situation._

"_Nikola, you know as well as I she still has feelings for him." James stated with a glass of brandy in his hand. His heartbreak was on his face._

"_Nikola is right, Helen might still love him, but she would not be unfaithful to you." Nigel said stopping and pointing to James._

_Nikola stared out the window, oh the things he knew. He would never tell a soul what he had stumbled upon. Not because cared about James' feelings or John's but he refused to let Helen be seen as a common whore. Nigel knew his statement was faulty even if he didn't know the truth._

_The London street lamps were being lit and Helen should have been here already. James looked to Nikola, "You're hiding something?" _

"_Oh my dear Watson, I hide many things." Nikola said going to the door. "She probably got lost in helping her father." James stared the clock, it was plausible. "I'll go check." Nikola left._

_He walked the streets in no hurry to get to her house. He had caught them kissing heavily about a week ago, in the library of what was to be her Sanctuary. The pavement seemed to pass by so quickly and soon he was there. He knocked on the door but there was no answer so he knocked again this time the door cracked open as he entered. A heavily feeling filled his chest as he walked in. There were noises coming from the office adjacent from where he stood. He stepped softly to the door, he pushed it open revealing what he knew he'd find._

"_Unless you wish for James to come looking for you…" Nikola said looking at the two. Helen sat on her desk her dress was hiked up to her thighs and John was between them he had started to unbutton the back of her dress._

_Helen pushed John from her. She followed Nikola as he walked back to the den. "Nikola, please you can't"_

"_I can't what tell James? Oh but I could, I won't but I could." Nikola assured her._

"_Helen, come with me." John said from behind her._

"_John, I can't." Helen said staring at Nikola trying to figure out what he wanted for his silence. She looked back as John disappeared._

_Nikola sighed "Helen turn around." _

_Confused, she obeyed him; she was relieved to feel him buttoning her dress. "Nikola, please." She was fighting back tears. James would be crushed. _

"_I won't tell a soul."_

Helen sat in her lab monitoring one of the pregnant abnormal's vitals. Of course Nikola doubted her ability to deny John. He had interrupted them twice keeping her from going all the way with John while she was with James. She gave the being some more medicine and walked out.

"Yes, John?" She sighed seeing her one weakness.

"You and Nikola…"

She stopped and sighed "What about us?"

"Are you together?" He asked with a smirk as he walked towards her.

"I don't see how that concerns you." She snapped.

"He is not good enough for you." John said as he reached out to stroke her cheek.

The tenderness in his hands pulled her heart to a place that should have been long forgotten. He was leaning in and for a moment she wanted to lean into him. Nikola's voice pierced her mind. "No John." She said her hands firmly putting distance between them. She took the elevator leaving John standing in the corridor.

She would not hurt Nikola. She would have to stay away from John, if only to protect Nikola. She sighed looking down at her feet. Why was it so hard to leave John in the past? Yes, John had been her first love and she would never forget him, but she seemed to be hung up on him. John was wrong; she was the one who wasn't good enough for Nikola. He had always tried to help her, and even when he put her in danger he always made things right. The doors opened and she proceeded to her room. The door was cracked and she smiled knowing she would find the vampire within most likely with a glass of wine glued to his hand. She went in and stood by him. She knew him too well.

"Answer something for me?" She said looking at her handsome vampire who right now smelled really good.

"Yes, I bathed." Nikola said grinning. "Thank you for noticing."

Helen couldn't hold back the giggle, "That is a plus, but that's not the question." She stared at him wondering if he would reveal the truth to her. "How did you know to find me in Rome?"

"Ah, my contacts." Nikola said knowing it wasn't the answer she had wanted. Her smiled faded. "Fine, I was always checking up on you." He admitted.

"Really, why didn't you help me any?" She asked liking how he squirmed to answer her.

"You tend to end up shooting me…a lot." Nikola smiled taking her hand, "And plus when does the grand Helen Magnus need anyone's help?"

"I have to stop doing that don't I?" She couldn't help but to give a guilty shrug. How many times had she shot him?

"What's a healthy relationship with a few bullets in you?" Nikola kissed her cheek. Helen's face lit up "I love it when you smile like that."

Helen leaned into the vampires arms; resting her head to his. There were no words spoken and the with the looked shared between them no need for them. Helen's slender hands cupped Nikola's face as she drew him in closer for a kiss. Nikola wrapped his arms tighter around Helen's waist, as his lips returned the favor. Helen's mouth parted allowing Nikola's tongue to explore her mouth.

Helen pulled away from Nikola with a smile on her face. "Don't you have work to do?"

Nikola sighed. "You are a tease…" He said leaving the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for reading and staying with this story. Sorry for the delay. I am working on Chapter 7 and I thank you all again...**

**Much Love**

**_Dani_****  
**

Chapter 6

"_Nikola, I thought you were out of the country?" Helen's soft voice played in his mind, echoing and filling him with old memories of her. _

"_I was." Nikola said watching her walk in front of him. "I only returned to get a few things from my old lab and to make a more permanent move." Nikola couldn't tell her the truth that he wanted to be far away from her. She hurt him more and more each time he saw her. She was like a memory frozen in time, always beautiful, always smart, and always captivating. He could not stay around her like this anymore. _

_Yes it had been two years since Helen found out John was the killer. And within those years he found that his love would never be returned. James was absence, which was nice. Maybe now he could tell her everything he felt. His eyes met her hers. _

"_James would be glad to see you." Nikola lost his will as she spoke his name. _

Nikola shot up from his short lived sleep. He rubbed his head and looked at the sleeping goddess next to him. He remembered now why sleep was the enemy. He kissed her cheek going to her private bathroom. He waited till the door shut before turning on the light; he didn't want to wake her. Not now anyway. Right now he needed to clear his head; if that was possible.

He turned the water on in the nice sized shower on; he adjusted the water before getting in. He leaned into the wall as the water danced on his skin.

"_Be honest, what is the worse part of your gift?" James asked the three familiar faces in the small office. It would be the last time that they would probably meet like this. Or well could be if the fire element was not contained._

"_I always end up naked." Nigel stated smiling. _

"_Well to be honest mine is that…" Helen sighed "I will lose many friends I will make."_

_James' hand grasped the slender shoulder in comfort. "Sometimes I wish I didn't know all the things I did." Helen looked up at James, then to Nikola. _

"_Well I am happy to saw that there is no down side to being me." Nikola said in a snarky manner. He was lying, and the fact that Helen now thought Nikola had told hurt him again. He remembered the scene playing out in his head again. He would never let them know that he could remember everything._

_He remembered the terror on Helen's face when his transformation proved his lineage. It took weeks before she felt safe around him alone. It hurt to think that she believed he'd hurt her._

He sighed heavily as he now started to bathe himself. She would be up soon and the children would be bouncing about and tempting his patience. Not to mention John would be around her. He felt his pulse speed up as his mind was being flooded with the pain he put her through. He wanted to hurt John; make him pay for hurting her.

Nikola wrapped the towel around his waist as he opened the door to find her still sleeping. He moved quietly to the clean clothes he brought to the room with him and got dressed. His other clothes lay in a pile by the foot of the bed. He gathered them and sat them on a small chair in front of her vanity. He took the moment to remember how the moment felt. It was more to convince himself it was real and that she loved him.

The alarm next to Helen went off and he watched as her body moved beneath the sheets. "Morning." She said as she stretched. Nikola smiled picking the clothes up again.

"Morning love." He replied walking to her side. He leaned down kissing her tenderly "I will see you soon, but before other see me leaving I should go." Nikola said sulking, "Not that I want to."

Helen smiled, "I agree." She moved to her feet Nikola smirked as he kept the sheet wrapped around her naked body. She kissed his cheek I will you at breakfast."

Nikola nodded winking at her as he left the room. There was a noise that caused Nikola to become alert. He looked behind him, then back at his directed path. John would lose the last part of his sane mind if he knew Helen let him stay with her last night. Nikola worried about that (for Helen's sake), and this crazy idea to chase the Cabal.

_Nikola watched the golden hair goddess who was in her late thirties preparing the serum that. She was smiling as John approached her and whispered something to her no doubt it was a compliment of her extreme beauty.' Lucky bastard.' Nikola thought as he watched her unnoticed from the other side of the room. He forced his eyes away as Nigel came over to look at the open book by Nikola. _

"_Well it should be ready." Helen said. _

"_That is wonderful Helen." Nigel congratulated her._

_James hurried by hurry to see the finished product. Helen had wanted to make sure the blood was untainted. She spent days on this and it was going to be the best thing to happen to them. Nikola stayed across the room and smiled._

"_So when can we start?" Nikola asked as he watched the others. _

"_Tonight" Helen said, "At my house."_

_The five gathered at the Sanctuary; all expecting wonderful thing to come about from this experiment. Helen sat in a chair in the study; John kneeling next to her, while James and Nigel stood behind her chair. Nikola was measuring her dose._

"_It's ready." Nikola said his eyes rested on her._

"_You don't have to go first" Nigel stated "John or I can have a go to start." He added his concern apparent._

"_He's right…no need for unnecessary heroics." James agreed. "The side effects are completely unknown." James added._

"_Thank you gentlemen, but this experiment was of my design." Helen said in a soft voice. Nikola could stop the want just stare into her beautiful eyes. She was so brave, and smart. "I should be the one to prove its worth." She added after a small pause._

"_Helen," Came the deep voice that belonged to John. "You are certain?" He asked_

"_We have risked too much to turn back now." Helen answered staring into John's eyes with love and devotion. Jealousy bubbled inside of Nikola. "We need to know" was her word that broke his thoughts. She looked up at Nikola; his heart stopped for a moment. "You may precede Nikola." _

_Nikola kneeled; he examined her arm till he found the most visible vein. He looked up at her; the injection would hurt and he unfortunately was the one who was causing the pain. He looked down composing himself and let the needle pierce her soft flesh. Her gasped sent a chill down his spine; then fear gripped his heart. Her hand grabbed his tightly and the pain flooded her body. Nikola was crippled by the fear of what he had just done. Her hand realized his as the short lived pain subsided._

_John went next, followed by Nigel, and James. Nikola was last; he sat in the chair with a small smile on his lips. "Are you ready Nikola?" Helen asked kneeling by him with the injection._

_Nikola nodded and held his arm out for her. Her touch was so soft and tender, and she demonstrated so care; he never felt the needle go in. Something wasn't right he felt it. His body began to convulse and he soon lost conscientiousness._

"_Nikola….Nikola stay with me…Nikola!" Helen's voice echoed in his mind._

_He was different now he could feel it in his blood, and it was apparent on Helen's face. Fear was on all their faces. _

"_What's wrong?" He asked but the voice was not his own. Nikola looked down at his hands that were slowly shifting back to their human form._

Nikola sat uncomfortably in the chair. Helen and John had been talking about their plan to get inside the Cabal. He felt the fear that night a hundred plus years ago, Helen never really trusted him again. Which is why when she stated that her and John would go it was no surprise. Helen had looked at Nikola who fold his arms.

"I know…" Nikola said in a snarky manner. "If anything goes wrong I save your, oh so lovely…" He stopped before completing his stated and gave a bitter smile.

Helen wasn't amused. "Please Nikola, grow up." She demanded as if he insulted her.

John was ready to make his own comment but Helen looked at him before the words left his mouth. "I assure you old boy we will be fine." He offered instead of his original thought.

Helen nodded in agreement. "For safety measures if we stay out of contact over five hours come find us."

"Okay," Will said sensing the tension between the three older people. "Do you have an idea about what you're looking for?"

"Yes." John said. "Those abnormals are very powerful and dangerous. I believe I know where they are taking them."

"You believe?" Nikola scuffed. "I believe you are walking into a death trap and bringing Helen down with you." His bitterness was noted by all.

"Nikola!" Helen demanded.

"What? I thought you discuss the dangers of going in blindly at meetings?" He said forcing himself to use a calm voice.

"We did…you however were not paying attention." John snapped, "I would never put Helen in a situation I could not get her out of." He added.

"Well" Will said loudly, "I think we are done" He turned to Helen. "When do you and John leave?"

Helen looked at her watch. "Soon, first I need to speak with Nikola…alone." John nodded and left the office followed by the Will and Henry. Helen shut the door and stared at Nikola.

"Ljubavi I am afraid I'm not in the mood for a quicky." Nikola said looking at her. Helen smiled softly and walked the small distance to him; her hand stroked his cheek.

"Nikola please trust me." She asked. "I am not going to…" Nikola's hand covered her mouth.

"This isn't about my ego Helen." His eyes searched her face. "I can live if you did go back to John but if you were to…Helen you are my life line the only reason I have to live!"

Helen cupped his face kissing him. "I promise when I get back we will have time just you and me."

Nikola held to her. "Be safe." He said letting her go. Helen had disappeared out of the door "I love you." He whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you all for following the story and for the reviews. You guys and gals are simply amazing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

_**XXXXXXX's**_

_**Dani**_

Chapter 7

He was going to kill them! He couldn't take it anymore. Nikola ran his fingers through his hair, listening to the music that was coming from the hallway. Damn song had a catchy tune but the lyrics did nothing to ease his mind. Same with the song before that and the one before that, he was starting to regret the radio invention. He looked down at his watch; it had been three hours since the last time he spoke with Helen.

_**Oh I had a lot to say, was thinking on my time away**_

_**I missed you and things weren't the same**_

_**'Cause everything inside it never comes out right**_

"HEINRICH!" Nikola shouted as the door flew open and the vampire went on the search for the blasted radio or the owner. He was not going to kill anyone he needed to him save Helen…well not to save her but to take a few bullets. He was tired of being shot; it didn't feel good even if it did heal. Nikola round the corner heading to the HAP's lab, "Hein-,"Nikola stared at the dark head girl that sat in Henry's seat.

"Henry went out to get me some food." Erika said smiling. "Sorry was the music to loud?" Nikola stared Henry had a girlfriend? A pretty and pregnant one at that. "I'm Erika."

Nikola smiled, "I'm Nikola Tesla…and yes the music was too loud." He looked the girl over yes she was very pretty but she was no Helen. 'Damn it' He thought to him-self, "Have Henry come see me when he get back." He walked out.

He had found away way to mix a chemical in with wine that gave him a short lived buzz. He was so busy staring at the tracking beacon he forgot to go test the wine that had this special ingredient to it.

Henry cautiously walked into the lad the vampire had been using for the last few days. "Ah Tesla?" he said looking around.

Nikola's head perked up as he but a test tube of liquid into a bottle of wine. Nikola smiled "I met a quite lovely creature about thirty minutes ago." Nikola said sealing the bottle to let new brew settle. "Good job."

Henry smiled "Yeah she's great I know." Henry notice the quick glance Nikola gave his watch. "Still no word?"

"Not yet they still have an hour thirty minute and seventeen seconds." Nikola stated turning back to the bottle. "Well don't you have something to do?" He snapped.

Henry rolled his eyes and returned to his girlfriend. He was explaining the mission that had been underway for two days and how the brilliant Tesla was acting even worse than usual. Erika kissed his forehead then his cheek, before capturing his lips. Henry was all ready for the wonderful joys of making love till there was a security code alert.

Henry groaned. "Damn it." He looked behind him at the screen. "that's odd" He looked back at Erika "I need to check this out."

Erika nodded. "I'll come with you." Henry nodded before paging Nikola with the walkie to meet him at the front door.

"What is it?" Nikola asked before looking up to see John. "Where is Helen?"

"They knew we were coming; they took her. I was able to escape." John said breathless and battered.

"You left her alone!?" Nikola shouted. He knew this would happen, and yet no one listened till it was too late.

"I had too!" John was insulted that Nikola thought he left to save himself, "What would you have done?"

"I would have-"

"Stop it!" Henry said "Standing here arguing isn't helping her." He stated, "Nikola you have a plan don't you?"

"More or less." Nikola said fear constricting his reasonability to think. His Helen was trapped in a torture zone, and her ex- lover left her there. He wanted to rip John to shreds but the fact John was the only one to teleport he needed him alive.

"Well?" Henry asked.

"Get Will and we will teleport to the outlining areas and I'll go from there." Nikola said.

Helen struggled against the binding that held her to a chair. Her hands slowly slid free from the leather straps. She quickly moved to free her ankles; her shoes were across the floor. She looked at the ground 'pressure plates?' she thought. Not sure if she was right she left one foot touch the silver floor.

"ARGH!" It was definitely a pressure plate. Pain shifted through her body; she wished she had been more prepared. The Cabal's new abnormal was a Psi. It was considered a vampire by some or an incubi or succubus depending on gender.

"Shouldn't have done that." A deep voice came from the corner. Chills ran through her, this was bad. "Oh Helen Magnus." The man's voice came again. The young man came into the light. "When starting the Cabal I was told not to mess with the Sanctuary."

"Then am I here?" Helen asked squirming uncomfortably.

"You had a hand in my mother's death, and plus you were coming to take something that is mine." The man said walking onto the silver plate.

"Your mother?" She questioned watching the man who had started to circle her.

"Dana…" He answered jerking her arms behind her chair cuffing them.

"I didn't know that anyone had killed her." Helen said, her voice reached a high squeak as she was roughly handled.

He came around and leaned in close to her "When I am done with you I will destroy all you are and have."

Helen caught his name from the tag he wore. "Gabe, I-"

He slapped her hard, "You don't talk unless I ask you too." He opened the door allowing a small child in. "You know Psi's are not as bad as they sound, feed them and treat them well and they will do all you ask."

The small child walked to the man tugging on his shirt. She clearly wanted to feed. Gabe gestured to Helen speaking something in an unknown tongue. The girl nodded approaching Helen. Gabe smiled as he turned his back as Helen screamed.

Psi's feed from human energy, usually living the victim brain dead. They could also feed on a human just enough to leave the human weak and terrified. Ps Gabe wanted Helen alive, so the Psi would drain her partially. All of Helen's dark memories would be brought to the surface and she would be left vulnerable. Gabe would have her begging for death.

Helen cried as distorted memories flooded through her. The child pulled away from her leaving Helen alone. She moved to the entrance. Helen was shaking her arms sore and she was physically and emotionally exhausted. The door opened as Gabe let the girl out there was another man who took the girl as Gabe entered.

"You know it is a pity you are so beautiful." He approached Helen slowly stalking her. He stopped turning off the pressure plate; he closed in on her grabbing her chin roughly. "I bet you have had many lovers…" He stated coming close to her face. His mouth was inches from hers. She tried to pull back , but his grip only tightened as he crushed his lips to hers. "I am going to enjoy-"

Helen blocked his words out. Emotionally she was too tired to fight him and even if she tried right now he would win. Helen expected another disgusting kiss but pain flooded her cheek as his hand made contact with it. She fought the pain back easily, slaps were nothing. There was darkness in the man's eyes; he had much darker things planned.

He moved behind the chair his hand caressed Helen's breast through the cotton shirt. "I would guess that you being…well you that you know how to please a man" he pinched at her nipple roughly causing Helen to cry out in pain.

Gabe seemed like the sound as he licked up her neck nipped at her jaw. His hands moved to the bottom of her shirt pulling it up over her breast. His nails bit into her soft breast; painfully clawing at them. Helen flinched in pain; she closed her eyes as she felt him moving his hands along her sides. Gabe moved in front of her; he knelt down sucking at her tender flesh. She felt his hand crawl up her thighs. Helen closed her eyes tigher, where was John? He was supposed to go for help. How would Nikola forgive her for this? Nikola…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nikola silently walked the Cabal building. With Henry tapped into the security cameras it easy to avoid the personnel or to just take them down. They determined that Helen was in what Henry called section D; it was most likely a basement area turned into a holding cell. Whatever truly was was unknown to them as there were no cameras there. He hated this, really truly hated this. He felt anxiety and his gut was telling him something was very wrong. His feelings were seldom wrong.

Nikola leaned into the shadows as he heard footsteps approaching. There was chatter and the name Helen was in the conversation many times. Nikola gritted his teeth; he was going to kill John for this. The people turned at the opening just behind him.

"Yeah, Gabe said that she would be interrogated thoroughly…if you know what I mean." His heart sank listening to the conversation. "Which he wants you to bring her to the lab after you feed the others."

Nikola waited till the two were gone before he tried to make contact with Henry. It occurred to him that Henry should have seen the two people and let him know that they were come. So either he fell asleep of their link was compromised. Nikola peeked around the corner before moving; he quickly made his way down the narrow corridor that lead to a room that was circular in shape with a large station in the middle.

The man in the station noticed Nikola as he stepped out. "Can I help you sir?"

"Yes, Gabe asked me to come by and-"

"Oh you're the one he asked to check the systems. Right this way."

Nikola nodded playing along, realizing what happened with Henry. "He explained, well tried to explain it to me but I want to know what you think is wrong." Nikola really didn't care at all; he needed to be in that room. He knew he could find her from in there.

"It like someone is piggybacking on our security system, there is a lag when inputting orders."

Nikola nodded following the chubby man into the booth; Nikola's hands wrapped around the man face quickly twisting and breaking his neck. His fingers found the keyboard as his eyes glued themselves to the monitor. Scan through the data he found many interesting things about this little building. It was not meant for maximum staff. It was basically a skeleton staff, which explained a lot. It was meant to be used a stop to log in abnormals and ship them off.

Nikola sighed as he narrowed the search down to the specifics. He scrolled through the information, and came up with nothing on Helen. She wasn't supposed to be here obviously. Gabe, whoever he was probably was going rogue on this. He looked at the monitor above him that had many split screens. His eyes focused to the top left hand corner. Her body lay on the ground shaking under a blanket. She was hurt. Nikola looked down typing in the code that was displayed on the video.

He was so close to her; he knew where to find her know. He hurried down to the opening opposite the one he came in. It seemed like he had been running forever before he made it the level she was on. The hall here was dark and smelled like death. The vampire shivered as the feeling of anxiety rushed through him.

"Helen." He said; his voiced hushed and broken.

There was movement and then "Ni..Ni..Nikola?"

"Ljubavi I'm here." Nikola spoke making his way to her cell.

There was a small cringe in the cell door as he opened it through his magnetic ability. He looked back before going in. Helen tried to lift herself from the floor only to collapse; Nikola never saw her like this. Helen was always strong even when Ashley died. His arms slipped under her lifting her to him. There was static in the ear piece; before John appeared and grabbed them disappearing with them.

Helen opened her eyes slowly afraid that the rescue was just some twisted game the Psi was playing. The room came into focus as she sat up feeling light headed and dizzy. Relief filled her was she spotted Will asleep in a chair in the corner. She was home, and how she missed it. She looked at the monitor that was reading her vitals 'Normal enough.' She thought removing the pulse and oxygen reader. The door opened and Helen looked to it. She really wanted to see Nikola coming through it but it was Erika.

"You're awake." Erika's soft voice gave Helen some comfort. The HAP was always kind and lovely to see. "I was just coming in to give you some more medicine-"

"Thank you Erika, but I think I am fine now." Helen said as she started to pick at the tape that held the IV in.

"Are you sure?" Erika questioned going to the sleeping protégé. She gently shook him, as she watched Helen.

"Yes, I just have a headache." Helen assured her removing the annoying device from her arm. She smiled watching Will slowly come to.

"Shit…" He grumbled running his hands through his hair. His eyes fixed on Helen who was now on the edge of the infirmary bed looking at him and Erika. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long." Helen assured him as she stood carefully. "How long have I been asleep?" She asked looking at the time.

"Couple of days." Erika answered. "I should go get Henry he has been so worried about you."

Helen nodded and watched her leave. "Where is Nikola?"

"Finishing your lab work." Will answered standing and meeting her halfway. He hugged her; it was nice to know that her protégé cared so much about her.

Nikola smiled to himself; Helen and her 'children'. He would never admit it but the Sanctuary was his family. Nikola growled as Henry ran over him, to get to Helen. He would have lost his temper if Helen hadn't been so happy to see the Hap.

"Children could I have a word with your 'mother'…alone" Nikola said composing himself.

Helen looked at Will and Henry assuring them that they would talk later. The look on Nikola's face was of little comfort to her. She waited till they left to approach him.

"What happened." He asked reaching out for her.

She knew he was talking about the bruise on her breast. "I was not raped, he was getting very close though…something interrupted him. A security glitch." Helen took his hand. "I'm-"

"Shh, I shouldn't have let you go with him." Nikola kissed her hands before pulling her into his arms where she belonged. "Please let's not go back."

"Nikola they have a child, please we have to save her." Helen pleaded burying her face in his shirt.

"If we do this Helen…" Nikola lifted her chin so that they could make eye contact "We do it together; me, you, Will, and Henry not you running off with John into unknown danger."

Helen nodded holding him closer. "I promise." She whispered moving in to kiss him lightly.

"You still owe me…" Nikola smiled down to her.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Special thanks to Sparky She-Demon. I am also sorry it took so long to finish and post this chapter.**_

Chapter 9

The warmth of Nikola's arms faded into coldness as Helen woke in her cell. Tears formed in her eyes; it was all a dream. Helen sat open slowly her eyes adjusting to the dim light that hung above her. Fear gripped her heart as the thought of Nikola and the other being captured. Her breath caught in her throat as the haunting vision entrapped her. Helen pulled her knees to herself looking around. There were three other cages all connected to hers. They sat opposite of the door way, making it easier to peek in and check on the prisoners. Helen sighed as she rested her head on her knees. 'How could it all have a dream?' She thought bitterly. The tears built up in her eyes and for the first time in a long time Helen felt helpless.

Helen's head popped up as she heard footsteps. They were to heavy to be Nikola's, and the timing between steps was to slow for John, but too fast for Will and Henry. She looked to the door way as the steps stopped. Gabe stood there with the Psi. Helen lost all color in her face as the haunting memories flooded her.

"Hello Helen; it is feeding time." Gabe said with a twisted grin; opening the cell door allowing the child in.

Helen forced herself to scoot back but the child reached her at an alarming speed. Her hands grabbed Helen's face between them pulling Helen close enough to start feeding from her. Helen screamed as memories she tried to forget were pulled to the surface.

'_Helen.' It was a dark voice from John as he blackmailed her by putting Ashley in the shoe._

'_You're scared to let people get close to you?' Will's voice echoed in the cave and in her heart._

'_Ashley I'm scared.' She stared up at her daughter terrified and pleadingly._

'_Mom?' Ashley answered before teleporting and bursting into pieces._

-0-0-

Nikola stood waiting as Will readied his gun. Nikola's plan was a shot in the dark but it was the one plan they had. John was with Henry; they needed to get the EM shields down. Nikola peered around the corner, quickly hiding again. Will opened his mouth to ask something as Nikola close lined a man.

"We're clear now." Nikola whispered to Will and moved to the hallway.

Will followed taking and making mental notes as they walked. Will held the gun steady as Nikola let his nails grow. Security was rushing at them. Nikola and Will turned back to back taking them down as they came. Nikola turned as the last one fell his gun firing; Will grabbed his shoulder as the bullet tore through his flesh. Nikola took Will and sat him down; using his jacket he made a make shift tourniquet.

Nikola placed the gun back in Will's hand. "Stay here." Nikola ordered and took off.

-0-0-

John and Henry shuffled down the hallway; the duo was fighting left and right. Henry let John take over as he slipped away into a room with a computer. He start the computer up and began to work every now and then he would look up to see John slinging another person around.

"Note to self never make him mad." Henry said to himself as he started to decode the security protocols. If and when he saw Nikola again he owed him a thank you.

Three days of learning the new system at the Sanctuary after Vlad redid it; it made this a piece of cake. He scrambled the communications with ease, then started to work on the EM shield. Henry smiled feeling accomplished as the shield was down.

"No no no no no." Henry growled as the shield went back up.

-0-0-

Nikola used brutal relentless force making his way to Helen. Nikola began placing small devices where everywhere he went. His plan b was not known to the others. Helen's scream broke his thoughts and began to run towards her voice still dropping the devices. The hallways merged and he could not remember moving his arms to fight but blood was now splattered on his shirt.

He thought of the day she left his apartment in New York in the 40's. He lost her then and the sixty years of hiding was more painful than anything he ever endured. He was always there watching her from the shadows. He had just got her to love him and he would move Heaven and Earth before he lost her.

Nikola came to a three way in the middle of a hallway. He looked around unsure of which one was safe. He looked to the left and straight and then to the right. He stared as familiar blond curls bounced and like a siren's call he heard the voice he loved and cherished. Nikola swallowed hard and followed the ghostly figured. It vanished as he reached a doorway. There was a tall man watching the cell in front of him. A child was hunched over something. It took him a moment before he realized that it was Helen. Nikola knew the child was a Psi. It was the only living race related to vampires. They were born through altered DNA. Nikola cleared his throat making his presence known.

"Hello Mr. Tesla." Gabe said not turning around. Gabe clapped his hands and as if on cue the child stopped.

"Let Helen go or things will get ugly much like yourself." Nikola said his nails growing out slowly.

"So eager to save her, but why? Is it because she is amazing in bed?" Gabe calmly coaxed the angry vampire. "I know that I like what I had and she was less than willing…before you strike me Tesla do know that if you touch me the Psi in the cage with her will kill her."

Nikola's eyes focused on Helen. "Let her and the others I came with go and I am yours to experiment on as you please." Nikola offered.

Revenge was sweet but having the inventor of so many things offering himself for some pathetic Sanctuary workers and Helen; Gabe knew that the balance was tipped easily and if he let Nikola slip through his grasp it was over for him. Gabe hissed a word that clearly meant stop in the Psi's native tongue. Gabe grabbed Helen roughly picking her up from the ground.

"I will take her to them…Move from this place and I will kill her." Gabe warned before ordering something to the Psi.

"How do I know you are being honest?"

Gabe frowned. "Follow if you must but if you…"

"I get it." Nikola growled. His eyes focused on Helen who was nearly sedated.

Nikola sighed as more security guards appeared half dragging Will in with them. Gabe raised his hand and the guards stopped. "Mr. Tesla has agreed to stay in place for them." Gabe was disgusted with the thought of losing the woman responsible for his mother's death. In time he would find her again and he would finish this.

Will stared through a heavy daze at Nikola then slowly looked towards Helen. Henry and John flashed in. The guards and the new arrivals started to fight. Nikola went to move but Gabe made a gesture to the Psi and Nikola quickly stood down. John grabbed Will's shoulder as the guards holding to him fell and he flashed away leaving Henry briefly. John reappeared but Nikola and Gabe were gone. Henry held to Helen. His heart aching for the woman he considered his mother. She was slowly coming to and the tears streaked down her cheeks.

"Nikola…gave himself for her." Henry whispered feeling John's hand on his shoulder.

Shame hit John like a rock as he placed his hand on Helen's arm and flashed them away. Helen stared at the trees above her. She remembered Nikola being there. She remembered his words; she couldn't speak; there was so much she needed to tell him. Where was he? She looked aimlessly. There was a loud rumbling boom from below. John stood to see the flames engulfing the building they just escaped. He looked back to Henry, and then to Helen. Henry tightened his grip on Will's injured shoulder.

Will jerked under the tight grasp. "Sorry." Henry said looking away from the loved Helen so much he died for Helen and the people she loved most.

Helen's heart sank once John lifted her. She could now see the building that was being consumed by the eager flame. "NIKOLA! NIKOLA!..." Her breath became shallow pants. Panic and fear struck her. "My Niko." She whimpered the tears flooding her cheeks.

Her world became a slow motion movie. Her past and her present played out over and over again. Nikola was there through it all even when she didn't see him. His love for her was undying and now…She could not slow her rapid breathing and soon her world spiraled into blackness.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Darkness was all around, and there were no sounds other than faints gasps of air. Nikola groaned as he forced the collected metal away from him and the small child in his arms. He was not fond of children but this one had been used and needed the Sanctuary. The blast was worse than he expected, but that is what you get when you have to work in secret… The Psi shivered in his arms; it seemed odd that one so small could be so dangerous. Nikola slowly rose to his feet with the girl and began to walk towards a small opening.

They were probably long gone by now thanks to John. He wondered how she was; was Helen okay? How was she handling the explosion? Was she being comforted? Did she miss him? The thoughts were endless and depressing. Are warm thought came to his mind. It was puzzling how it came to him before he looked at the child sleeping child. She was exhausted no doubt from what though he was not sure. The child stirred as he stepped into the sunlight.

Panic struck the child as she opened her eyes. "Shhh…I am not going to hurt you." Nikola attempted to sooth the fearful being.

"H…hur…t me…no?" The child stammered in broken English.

"I will not hurt you, you are safe now." He said looked down.

"Safe." Her small voice came again.

"Do you have a name?" Nikola asked. She understood parts of English, this much was clear. That and whoever was teaching her sucked.

She shook her head and looked away.

"Can I call you Lily?" Nikola asked stopping once he was on the hill overlooking the blast site.

"Lily." She repeated her lips curling up into an almost smile.

"Yes Lily." Nikola repeated his hand stroking the pale blonde strands of hair from her face.

"Me…Lily." She agreed looking up at him with brilliant greyish blue eyes.

Helen lied in her bed clinging to her pillow. He was gone…really gone. Her heart felt as if it were about to combust into a million pieces. Losing Ashley was the hardest lost she ever took and Nikola took second to that. John took Will to go searching to see if Nikola was there either dead or alive. Helen buried her face into the pillow and started to cry again. 'Of all the times he chose to play hero!' Helen thought mournfully and bitterly.

"_Helen…you look so lovely." Nikola accent was thick and heavy._

_She and James were arguing a lot. This chasing after Worth was putting a strain on their relationship. Helen was so happy that Nikola agreed to stay the night with her. He had been gone for a long time. She didn't realize how much she missed him. She loved having him around, because she could cry to him and he never judged her. _

_She hugged him, "Thank you." _

"_No problem Ljubavi." He said holding her with one arm as the held two bottles of the best wine in London._

_She smiled taking a bottle and opened it; she poured herself a glass and started to drink. "So where did you get this from?"_

"_Your father's cellar." He chuckled as she rolled her eyes. "Did you roll your eyes at me?"_

"_And if I did?"_

_Nikola pulled her to him and grabbed her sides tickling her. He smiled continuing his assault on her. They ended up on the floor laughing. Nikola straddle Helen who was gasping for air. Nikola leaned down and kissed Helen. Helen stared at him before kissing him back. Nikola's hand tangled themselves in her hair. Her arms wrapped around Nikola's neck; her fingers trailed along the bottom of his hair line._

"Doc?" It was Henry's voice that pulled her from her warm memory.

Helen closed her tears tight, "Yes…" She choked trying to fight back the emotional strain in her voice.

"Doc it's been two days…" Henry's voice was low and calm. "He wouldn't want you like this."

Helen turned on the bed to face him. Her cheeks stained from the many tears, "How would you know?" The bitter words came out before she could think. "I'm sorry Henry."

"It's fine doc." He said moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "But I do know because…I know he loved you. I spent days with him in a lab before, and even when he was bitching and moaning the only thing that made him smile was you." Henry wiped a tear from her cheek. "He would want you to open your best bottle of wine and drink to his memory and all the good times."

Helen sat up pulling Henry into a hug. It was the first hug she had given him in a long time. The memories the Psi brought to surface stood out now. She lost Ashley and she slowly distanced herself from others. The other suffered from her lack of emotions; Henry, the boy she raised since he was eight still saw her as a mother. She turned not only her back but her heart on him and everyone else. She would have had time to explore a real relationship with Nikola, had she taken the time. Ashley would have known the depth of her mother's love for her, had she taken the time to take her out and do the mother daughter things. It all came back down to time.

There was a long silence as Henry sat in the embrace. He pulled back slowly and there were tears in his eyes. "Henry what wrong?" Helen asked as she wiped her own eyes.

"It's just…Doc seeing you like this is really…hard. You know, you're like the mom I never had…and I hate seeing you in such…" Henry stopped and looked down. He never spoke of his feeling to her. He always thought she knew.

"You have always been a son to me." Helen cupped his face and gave a weak smile. "I assume you came in here to ask me to eat?"

Henry nodded. "Will thought you might listen to me. He keeps calling and texting" He said.

"Okay give me a minute and I will be down."

Henry agreed and stood. He grabbed his phone from his back pocket and began to text Will that she agreed to eat. Henry sighed with a heavy heart. Sure he and Tesla argued a lot but he knew he could trust him to take care of Magnus. He always made it clear that Magnus was the most important thing to him. He wondered if she knew that. Truth be told, Helen Magnus was one of the most important people in a lot of people's lives. There was no straddling the fence with her. You either hated her or you loved her.

Will walked through the debris again. In the holding room something seemed off; he just couldn't put his finger on it. Besides there being no sign of Nikola, there was a pile of scrap metal in the left corner. It reminded him the parlor trick Nikola did in the old hidden Cabal facility. His eyes lit up; that was it. Nikola set the explosion off and was able to use the flying metal to shield himself from the blast.

Will turned to John who was very quiet. The ominous feeling he gave off was frankly freaking Will out. And Helen willing traveled with this man! Will shivered; he approached the spot that had been sheltered from the blast. He stood back to the wall and looked for a direction. There was an opening to the right bur he could have also went out the way they came in.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out.

_**The Doc is finally out of bed. Big Guy is making food she agreed to eat.**_

"Thank God." Will muttered and headed to the small exit. 'This would have been easier yesterday.' He thought. Nikola would have been within reach had they came. He was not going to complain, he was the one wanting to stay and make sure Magnus was okay.

"Will." John said from behind him, "There is no sign of him here."

"I know." Will said before explaining how Nikola use his magnetic ability to protect himself.

"Then why hasn't he made contact?" John spoke doubtfully.

"I don't know." Will sighed. "But with him you never know."

John nodded agreeing. "Have you heard about Helen?"

"She is up and eating." Will informed. "John, there was a child with the man." Will said remembering the girl. John's eyes focused on Will. "She an abnormal…what if she is the reason?'

John thought about it. "If she were powerful enough Nikola would use her for his own agenda."

Will frowned; it was possible, but he didn't know. Nikola really cared for Helen; he doubted that John truly knew just how much Nikola loved her. He could only conclude that he loved Abby more than life and he would do anything to protect her, so Nikola has loved Helen more the any human has ever loved someone and longer in fact, he would never put her in harm's way without being able to protect her.

Nikola sat in the early morning light fixing his phone. Lily was still curled up asleep next to him. His mind wandered to Helen. He wished he was there holding her. His face buried in her soft hair. Lily jolted in her sleep pulling him from his thoughts.

Lily needed to be brought to the Sanctuary and soon but he had no idea how Helen would react. The child clearly had no choice in what she did. He could only hope that this would work out. He felt tired and drained. His thoughts began to bounce to the darker side of his mind.

"Lily no!" Nikola growled at her as he took notice to her open eyes.

"Hung-eee" Lily whimpered continuing to gaze at him.

"You can feed soon I promise but not now." Nikola tried to explain.

Lily frowned and slowly moved away from her once cozy sleeping spot. Nikola sighed and picked up the phone. There was a dial tone. With a small leap in his heart he dialed Helen's number.

"_Hello?" It was Henry who answered._

"_Hein-… Henry?" Nikola replied disappointed it was not Helen._

"_Tesla?" Henry paused. "Dude you're alive." _

"_Yes Heinrich, I am alive." Nikola blurted out before he could stop himself._

"_Dude-"_

"_Look Henry where is Helen." Nikola interrupted._

"_She's asleep, I was checking on her."_

_Nikola said nothing for a moment. "Don't wake her, but let her know I'm okay."_

"_Sure." Henry said before the dial tone sounded._

Nikola stared at the phone. Helen was fine, she had wolf boy and the others; this put him at ease. He stood walking to Lily. His arms stretched out to her and waited for her to come to him. Lily eased her arms around him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"No, we can't tell her!" John's voice was ominous.

"Why not?" Henry questioned.

"John, she has the right to know." Will spoke.

Helen stood quietly outside of Will's office door. What were they debating about? She wondered. Her heart hoping for the best but her mind prepared for the worst.

"Will is right." Henry tried to sound brave.

"We are not going to tell her!" John growled angrily.

"Tell me what?" She said opening the door deciding that it was best to intervene. Plus she wanted to know whether it was good or bad. There was a unnerving silence so she cleared her voice, "Tell me what?" She repeated.

Henry looked at John; he was so happy Helen came in. He knew for sure the cold blooded killer wouldn't dare harm him. Sure he was a HAP but this man was quick much quicker than him. "Umm…Nikola…umm."

"Nikola what?" Helen asked trying to keep her voice calm.

"He called your cell last night, Henry answered." Will said looking at Henry then back at his boss.

"What he said." Henry gestured to Will.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Helen asked then walked towards Henry. "Why were you in my room?"

John sat down with a glass of brandy. "This should be interesting."

"Well…I was checking on you." Henry started looking away from her and giving John a nasty look. "He told me not to wake you."

Helen sighed "Did you-"

"Yes and yes, we were able to track him to a small village a few miles from the blast site." Henry said hoping that his quick acting decisions would bring her comfort.

"Only problem Helen is he has the child." John said with a menacing tone. "If Will is correct and that child is part of what made you so ill then…she is powerful." John smirked at the short lived horror on Helen's face. "He is probably figuring out how to manipulate her powers."

"John, you don't know…" Helen stopped; thinking of the child that made her relive her darkest moments her blood ran cold.

"But neither do you." John said reassuring his point.

"Look Doc, if he planned on doing something evil like that why would he call?" Henry tried to reason.

Will looked at Helen. John was jealous that Helen was concerned at Nikola; it was clear. He was demonizing the vampire every chance he could. "Magnus, why don't you and I go find him."

Helen nodded. "Henry will you be okay with John?"

"Umm…sure…"

"WHAT?" John's shout echoed.

"If anything happens we need a quick escape." Helen said.

John finally shrugged unpleasantly. He could not hide his disapproval of this search and rescue. Henry took a seat and began to type on his tablet. There were few words spoken from John who was finishing his brandy. Will leaned over his desk with Helen as they talked about the possibilities. Helen looked back at Henry who cursed violently.

"Henry what is it?" Will asked.

"The coordinates are gone, and I can't lock on to his phone." Henry whimpered in defeat.

"Try calling his phone." Helen offered.

"Tried that earlier…" Henry sighed, and then explained how he got the track on Nikola's phone in the first place.

"We can still go there and look." Helen said to Will.

"Helen…" John said "be reasonable he is probably long gone by now."

"But it's-" She started.

"Nikola is good at hiding remember?" John barked anger clutching his chest.

Helen turned away from the men. "Henry keep trying." She ordered before leaving the room.

-0-0-

Nikola sat on a plane with Lily. He was thankful that he still had his connections. He was Mr. Howard Hughes and he was traveling with his daughter. Lily was getting sick. He had noticed this for some time now. She was losing her cooler and dark circles formed under her eyes.

This was their last flight before they would land in Old City's airport. Nikola could only hope that bringing this small child to the Sanctuary would benefit her. She needed the nurturing care that only Helen's work could give.

"Lily?" Nikola said looking down. She was white, and her small body was trembling.

"Hung-ee." She whimpered to him.

"Soon you can feed I promise." Nikola said stroking the child's hair.

What was taking so long to get there? Nikola's worry was controlling his anger. Lily was seemed sicker by the minutes. He looked at his watch two more hours. He thought about letting her feed but the emotions she brought to surface would easily make him vamp-out. He couldn't risk that. Maybe he should have had one of his connections bring him to Old City and give them an IOU.

Lily's small cold, trembling hand took his as she laid her head on him. Shit, she was running a fever. His heart was pounding with nerves. He zoned out listening to the throbbing sound in his chest. His mind concentrated on getting Lily to Helen.

It was the stewardess' voice announcing they would be landing soon that brought him to reality again. Lily was sleeping, her fever still present and her trembling was worse. It was not long after the plane land that Nikola escaped with Lily in his arms. He hurried through the lobby to the street corner calling a taxi's attention.

-0-0-

Henry hurried down the hallway. He had been running scans when Helen's security code for the tunnel came through. It had to be Nikola. Henry took a right and knocked on Helen's office door. Damn there was no answer; she must be in her room. She was depressed after John's continuous bashing of Nikola. Henry grabbed his walkie.

"Doc you might want to come to the front door." Henry said as he walked into the large greeting room.

"What is it?" Helen's voice cracked over the device.

"Your security code was used to access the tunnel." Henry informed her.

"I'm on my way."

There was a knock and Henry slowly opened the door. Nikola stood holding to the small child he had seen in the Cabal lab. Henry could sense the worry from Nikola. She was obviously very ill. Nikola walked in as Henry moved.

"Nikola!" Helen's voice rang from the hallway on the left.

"Helen…Help her." Nikola said as he walked to her with Lily.

The child in his arms brought back a cold chill in Helen body. Still, she needed help. Helen tried to push the dark thoughts that the child fed from. She was just a pawn in the Cabal's evil web. Helen closed the distanced and took the child from him.

"Dear God, Nikola she is burning up." Helen said concern flooding her. She looked at her vampire and nodded hurrying to the elevator.

The shaking from the child reminded her of those seen with withdrawals. She pieced the little bit she knew together. Nikola stood silently as he watched Helen check her vitals. The doors opened and Helen looked at Nikola. She started to name things she needed as she placed Lily on a bed. Nikola gathered the items and went to Helen. Helen was quiet only speaking to tell Nikola what she needed him to do.

"Her blood pressure is leveling out." Nikola said looking at the screen. Helen smiled slightly as she placed ice packs around the child to help her temperature drop. "Her pulse is slowing."

"I think we have her stabilized." Helen said relieved. She pushed the blonde strand of hair from the girls face. "Why didn't you let Henry wake me?"

Nikola sighed. He had tried to prepare for this but everything sounded wrong. "I didn't know how to tell you that I had Lily with me."

"Lily?" Helen questioned. She had never heard Gabe call the child a name before.

"That's what I call her." Nikola moved to Helen's side. "I had to know that she wasn't a threat to you."

"And?" She raised her eyebrow.

"She depends on whatever energy it is that our emotions give off." Nikola's hand covered Helen's. "She hasn't fed and that is why she is like this." Nikola offered his opinion.

Helen nodded giving his hand a gently squeeze. "I was so worried about you." She whispered after a moment of silence.

Nikola pulled Helen into his arms. He held to her resting his head on hers. He had never meant to make her worry, but had Lily truly been dangerous he wouldn't not have come back. Helen would of course had believed John crazy lies and would had forced his way back into her life. Nikola's train of thoughts derailed and he quickly looked down at Helen. She was crying…over him. He pulled back enough to lift her head.

"Helen, are you okay?" Nikola asked wiping a tear from her cheek.

She nodded. "It's just so much has happened."

"Ljubavi," Nikola whispered in her ear. "I should have never let you go."

Helen shook her head before she buried her face in his chest. "You came for me that's all that matters."

"Ljubavi I would walk through hell for you." Nikola assured her with a hushed whisper.

Nikola walked her over to a chair and sat down pulling her on to his lap. His arms wrapped around her and he began to whisper a Serbian lullaby to her. This woman was all he ever wanted. Sure he had lovers before. But none of them ever made him feel like she did. None of them really knew him. Helen saw passed his ego and craziness. He shrugged maybe overlooking the craziness was something that came from dating Jack the ripper.

-0-0-

Cold blue eyes stared up at the two in the chair. The eerie feeling of being watch alerted Nikola. Lily was still pale and the circles under her eyes were even darker. Nikola moved the shoulder the Helen's head rested on waking her. Helen looked up at Nikola before looking at Lily. Fear gripped Helen's heart as she remembered all the things that the child had been made to do.

"Hung-ee." Lily whimpered. Her small body trembled.

Nikola released Helen from his lap. "Helen let her feed from me." Nikola offered. "You will need to strap me down." His mind wanted to jump into the gutter but he forced himself to behave.

"Nikola…are you sure." Helen asked.

"Helen she needs to feed, and you have been through so much." Nikola stroked Helen's cheek. "Plus I brought her here."

Helen nodded. This was only necessary till she could find a treatment for the girl. Helen strapped him down with her vampire proof material. Lily stared at Helen. There was a look of horror on the child's face. Helen wondered the girl was worried for Nikola.

Nikola called the girl to him. Helen watched as he talked to her. Who knew Nikola could have a way with children? The thought warmed her and it was the first pleasant feeling she had since falling asleep in his arms. Helen checked the straps and nodded.

"_Nikola how could you! I trusted you!" Helen was so angry._

"_Helen I swear to you I never…" He tried._

"_You liar!" She raised her voice._

"_Helen I never told him. Had I done so…" _

Helen watched as Nikola's eyes turned black and his nails grew.

"_And because I love you." Nikola said. He reached out for her and in disgust she pulled away. His thought faded into another._

"_Nikola No!" The fear and sadness in Helen's eyes ripped through him. He would die for her and maybe in death she would see that he did truly love her. He sealed the door shut._

"_Good-bye…Ljubavi" He whispered as the blast threw him back._

Lily continued to feed a moment longer before she stopped. She laid her head on him and looked to Helen. Nikola was morphing back to himself and his breathing stabilizing. Lily reached out for Helen, and with caution she approached.

"Ljubavi." Lily whispered to her.

"Yes." Nikola panted. "Ljubavi."

Helen smiled and unstrapped him. She felt childish fearing Lily. Her arms slipped around the girl and lifted her from Nikola. Lily looked healthy and the trembling had stopped. Nikola stood feeling in a daze, he flexed and attempted to vamp out but nothing happened.

"Helen, I can't change." He stated trying not to sound alarmed.

Helen had sat Lily down and looked at him. "Bloody Hell."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Helen stared at the blood work for Nikola. She was puzzled; he was still a vampire. Or at least the test showed. So why couldn't he turn? She sat her head in her hands and sighed. She pinched the bridge of her nose and looked over the results again. There was something she was missing, but what?

Lily would need to be fed soon but it was too risky too let her feed on anyone else. Well except for her. She already knew what to expect; the horrible memories, the extreme fatigue, and the feeling of nothingness. Helen looked up to the ceiling. There was something Nikola said about getting excited. Her eyes lit up, that was it.

"Henry" Helen said into the radio that had been on her desk.

"Yea Doc?"

"Have Nikola come to my lab." Helen replied before going to a computer and program information in it.

"Okay."

Helen smiled at the pouting vampire as she walked into her lab. "Usually people-" Nikola started but stopped looking at her raised eyebrow.

"I was with Lily." Helen explained feeling tired and for once content. The memories that surfaced were still hard to face but since she was not scared of what would happen now the feeding was not as horrible.

"Is that wise?" Nikola asked concerned.

"You're still a vampire." Helen informed knowing that he would not understand why she did it with knowing this first,

"What?" He said shocked. "But I can't…"

"You're gamma amino acid levels are elevated." Helen explained noting the sigh of relief he gave her. "I suspect that the high levels are suppressing your ability to change."

"Suspect…" He frowned; doubt invading his mind.

"Yes." Helen said sitting on his lab. "I have something that will lower the levels but I'm afraid it won't taste very good."

"Helen, anything you give me medicine wise and food wise never taste very good." Nikola teased smiling at her as his arms wrapped around her. He could not help but to chuckle as she stared at him offended. "What it is a known fact that you're a horrible cook unless you're following directions from a box."

"Ah, well it's a good thing I have Biggie or else you'd never have a decent meal again." Helen smirked at him. "Think of that next time you insult him."

Nikola looked at her. "You British ladies are so…cheeky."

Helen laughed then kissed him. Nikola smiled and wrapped his arms tighter. The silence lingered between them; words were not needed to express what they felt in that moment. Nikola looked up at her.

"Oh Niko…" Helen said resting her head on his.

Nikola and Helen both looked up as a high pitched squeal broken the couple's moment. Nikola and Helen hurried to the hall way both worried. Lily ran past them squealing again. Will turned the corner in pursuit of the child.

"Will!" Helen said curious to find out why he was chasing her.

"She is a brat!" Will said stopping long enough to catch his breath. "She took my keys and won't give them back."

"Can we keep her?" Nikola asked falling for the child all over again.

Helen looked at him then back to Will. "Why?"

"I don't know I said I was leaving to go to see Abby and she …" Will looked to the end of the hall where Lily stood.

"Maybe Will she wants you to stay, although I don't know why?" Nikola shrugged. "What?" He said as Helen jabbed her elbow into his ribs.

"You know what." Helen said rolling her eyes at the vampire. "Lily come here." Helen said after turning towards the child.

Lily shook her head and slowly backed away.

"Well Helen I think I will be going now." Nikola said acting on his gut feeling.

Helen went to say something but Nikola stopped her and turned to leave. Lily hurried after him. Nikola smiled once he stopped. Two small arms wrapped around his legs. Helen and Will had followed and it became clear. Lily was afraid that they would leave her.

Will walked to Lily who was stuck to Nikola's leg. "Lily May I have my keys back, I promise I'm coming back."

Lily looked up to Nikola before opening her mouth and letting the keys fall to the floor. Nikola was concerned about Lily putting random objects into her mouth; it was just so unclean! Helen giggled to herself knowing what Nikola was thinking.

Lily was sitting watching Helen write letters on a piece of paper. Lily giggled as Nikola could be heard cursing from across the hallway.

"Is Nikola funny?" Helen smiled her heart warmed by the child's simple laughter.

"Funny." Lily repeated and giggled again.

"Oh you little whore!" Nikola voice came, then a slam from the door.

"Nikola!" Helen said walking to the door. "There is a child present."

"Yes well, staying here she to learn worse…" Nikola said crossing his arms.

Helen looked at him, "Like?"

Nikola chuckled before using his best British accent mocking some of her favorite 'phrases'. Helen covered his mouth before he could get to the four letter would that was rarely used unless she was in the lab.

Her hand moved once his mouth was shut. "You know, Helen I'd have licked it, had you not liked it so much."

Henry had appeared behind Nikola as he spoke; now clearly regretting it. "Dude that is just gross!"

Helen was blushing, and smiled at the ground.

"What is? Being licked or liking it?" Nikola asked his eyes on Helen.

"Nikola!" Helen snapped finally composed enough to speak.

"It's fine doc. I am just gunna go….now." Henry said walking away quickly.

"Nikola teach!" Helen point to Lily and went to after Henry.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was late in the afternoon and it was rather calm. Nikola was able to vamp up again and Lily's feeding was less of an issue. Lily was very curious, this help with her lessons and her learning English. Helen had been reading Cabal files that Henry had been able to download. She had read Lily's file once and the pain and suffering imposed on the small child during her imprisonment with the Cabal broke her heart. Will's progress with Lily was coming along slowly. Helen stared down at Lily's file; her parents were dead must likely because they tried to save her.

Helen wanted to go find Lily and wrap her in her arms and hold her. Helen looked up at the clock. She shook her head it was later than she expected. She closed out the files and left her office. Nikola heard a familiar sound coming from Lily's room. It was a Serbian lullaby.

_Helen sat on the floor in Ashley's room holding to her pillow. Her baby girl was gone; of all the things she failed at…she failed to protect her baby. She choked on the sobs she tried to force down. She had been so consumed by her thoughts that she didn't not Nikola who was in the doorway. _

_It was when his arms wrapped around her that she was pulled from her private hell. Nikola's lips pressed her ear. He started to hum a soft melody, then he started to sing. There was a moment of peace that his surprisingly beautiful song voice gave. She released the pillow and wrapped her arms around Nikola's neck._

Helen smiled as she peaked in. Nikola was sitting on the edge of Lily's bed. The young girl's cheeks were tear-stained; she was asleep now though. Nikola turned to Helen reaching out for her. Helen walked the short distance to him.

"She was taking a nap and had bad dream." Nikola explained.

"Who would have thought that Nikola Tesla would be good with kids?" Helen smiled teasingly.

"Well I am a man of many talents…" Nikola replied wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Helen forced the laugh back so she didn't wake Lily. "Oh boy."

Nikola stood wrapping his arm around her and walked out with her. "So are you done?"

"For the day." Helen said smiling at him. "Why?"

"Well why don't we have the 'children' watch Lily and the Sanctuary and we go…" Nikola stopped giving her a knowing look.

"Are you asking me on a date?" She was amused.

"Are you saying yes?" He answered.

"If I am?" Helen replied poking his ribs.

"Then yes; I am." Nikola flinched at the finger that hit his ribs.

*x*x*

"My Helen you look…Hot!" Nikola said as he met her in the foyer.

"So do you when you are clean." Helen teased.

Nikola rolled his eyes. "We have had this discussion." He said opening the door and leading her to the entrance that would take them above.

Helen took the car keys from him as they approached the black vehicle. He would have protested but this meant he could do what he did best and distract her. Helen pulled out. He soon remembered why he wanted to drive. She wasn't a 'bad' driver just a scary one. The person who said it was scientifically proved that men were better at driving had to have ridden in a car with her. Nikola stared at her as she weaved in and out of traffic.

Nikola reached out to put his hand on her knee but she slammed in the brakes; his body went forward the seat belt locking and tossing him back. Nikola stared at her as a smirk formed on her lips. Nikola adjusted the seat belt and this time reach to rest his arm around her; again she applied the brakes forcefully.

"Ow!" Nikola whined

"Stop trying to distract me." Helen warning with a playful grin.

Nikola pouted crossing his arms. Helen couldn't hold back the giggle. "How do you know where I want to take you?"

"I don't but I know where I want you to take me." Helen coolly said taking a sharp curve way to fast.

"Alfredo's?" Nikola guessed grabbing to the handle bar above the door to keep from being flung at Helen.

"Yes." Helen said smiling at him.

"I'd like to take you there in one piece not pieces." Nikola strained to hold to the bar as his lover again started to weave in and out of traffic.

"Don't like my driving." Helen asked mocking his famous pout.

Nikola was about to reply but Helen's attention had been on him and there was a large truck in the middle of the lane stopped. "HELEN!" Nikola growled pointing the truck. Helen slammed on the brakes sending Nikola violently against the seat belt. "NO I do not like your driving!"

Helen stared at him; her heart in her throat. "Point taken." She said swallowing hard before pulling around the truck.

*x*x*

Nikola held a very tipsy Helen close to his side as he opened the door to the Sanctuary. She was giggly and talking about God knows what. Her arms draped over him as she tried to move closer. Helen was a horny, giggly drunk! She nipped at the bottom of his ear sending a shiver through his spine. Nikola's arm tightened around her as he walked in with her. Helen clumsily pushed Nikola into the wall in attempts to ravish is neck with kisses.

It was the death glare from across the room that put Nikola on high alert. John was watching the pair in murderous rage. Nikola quickly peeled Helen off him and sat her on the floor. In a moment of reflex Nikola caught John's foot that was coming in toward his ribs. Using his strength he tossed the taller man on to his back before vamping out.

John smiled using his speed to check Nikola off guard. Pain flooded Nikola as a he was impaled by one of the silver blades. Nikola pulled it out; he ducked as John took another swing at him. Nikola's fist caught him in the stomach causing him to stumble backwards into the coffee table. John quickly got back to his feet. He lounged at Nikola throwing him to the wall. Nikola rolled to his knees in a hurry to stand. Nikola's rage consumed him as he tackled John to the ground. He raised his arm to send his claws through him but fell off him as John used his teleportation to send his fist through Nikola. John moved to finish the pesky vampire off.

"_John I loved you with every fiber in my body but you destroyed my heart" Helen voice was faded and hurt._

"_You are like a pathetic school boy with a crush!" James bitterly accused._

"_Will you make me the happiest man…"_

John collapsed he could not move or breath. Where the hell had she came from? His eyes focus on the small child before he lost conscious.

*x*x*

Helen watched the surveillance feed over and over again. She was appalled at her behavior, and how she had been so irresponsible. Nikola was in her room still in pain even though the wound had healed and John was in the infirmary chained to the bed. She honestly felt horrible that poor Lily had to see this. But she had protected Nikola and had hurried of too find Will. She grabbed her tea and sipped on it before deciding to make her rounds.

Will smiled as she exited her office. "Lily wanted you to have this."

Helen looked down at the dollar in Will's hand. "What?"

"I don't know…Henry gave her a dollar to leave him alone and she came to me." Will said trying not to bring up last night's events. "She kept saying Helen so here."

Helen bit her lip. "She wants me to take her out."

"What?" Will said.

"Her lesson this week is on money and how you need money to do things." Helen explained smiling as Lily came down the hall.

"Ready to go?" Lily smiled brightly.

Helen gave Will a 'you're in charge' look and took Lily's hand. "Where are we going?" Helen asked. Lily point to the flowers in a vase and Helen knew what it was she wanted. "Flower shop."

Lily nodded.

"Say it." Helen encouraged leading the small child out.

"Flower…shop" Lily said testing the word as she spoke.

Helen took Lily and strapped her into the back of the car. She would not drive like she did last night. It had been a pleasant ride with Lily; one filled with oh's and ah's. Ashley use to do that. It was that or the twenty question speed rounds. Lily bounced happily in the seat as she pointed to the skyscrapers. Helen looked in the rear view mirror and smiled. She was so much like Ashley; she didn't realize how much she enjoyed having Ashley and Henry around as children. They were always into something. Helen decided that today she would do nothing but enjoy having Lily with her.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Authors Notes: Thank you all so much for the reviews. Sorry it took so long to update. **  
_

_Nikola stood against the wall of a massive room. Helen was dancing with John, every now and then James would cut in. The three laughed joyously; Nigel was talking to a woman on the other side of the ballroom. Nikola felt invisible, sighing heavily he walked to the exit. His heart could not bear the emotional abuse. Three men loved the blond vixen, and she loved only one. Sadly it wasn't him._

_Nikola collected his coat and left. He shuffled through the snow cold and alone. He didn't understand how Christmas could be such a happy time, he was miserable. Nikola shook his head the source blood would be ready soon and maybe he would be transformed into someone that Helen would find desirable._

"_Nikola…" Helen called from behind him._

_Nikola stopped and looked up to the sky. 'Some humor you have…' Nikola thought before composing himself and turning to her. "Yes?" He asked in a thick accent._

"_You promised me a dance…" Helen said feeling something was bothering him._

"_There is just too many people…I can't" Nikola forced the words from his mouth._

"_Well there is no one out here." Helen suggested as she approached closer._

"_Here?" Nikola asked puzzled._

_Helen nodded taking his hand and placing it on her waist. Nikola smiled pulling her a little closer to his body as he took her other hand in his. Slowly the pair swayed side to side; Helen allowed her head to rest on his shoulder. She was humming a lovely melody._

Nikola smiled at his brunette goddess that cuddled closer to him. He remembered the first winter season they spent together. He longed for this moment then; now he had her. She was his, and she said she loved him. He reached for his phone he needed to ask Huggy Bear and Heinrich a favor. Helen draped an arm around him. Her warmth was very distracting as he thought of the many things he could do to her and get the same warmth.

Nikola smiled and composed his message. He unfortunately had to awake the beautiful woman next to him. He turned to his side moving her arm carefully. He buried his face in her neck gently biting and kissing her sensitive area. He pulled away to see a slightly annoyed Helen.

"Good morning Ljubavi." Nikola said pulling her closer.

Helen buried her face in his chest, biting him softly. Nikola swallowed hard as her assault on him was play out through soft touches and bite marks. Nikola wanted to ravish her but he had to keep her on schedule and that called for the denial of sex, no matter how amazing it could be.

*x*x*x*

Nikola smiled as he walked behind Will and Henry. They were the two people he needed to see. Henry stopped and looked at Nikola. He couldn't take the stare anymore.

"What?" Henry said looking at Nikola then remembering the text.

"I have a favor." Nikola said straightening his suit.

"Why would we help you?" Will asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because Huggy Bear I am offering you two weeks of freedom from myself and Helen." Nikola smiled pointing at Will and Henry "They only thing you two have to do is babysit the inmates and watch Lily."

"And what do I get out of this?" Henry asked.

"Well you could always invite Erika over and there would be no interruption on your date." Nikola offered.

Henry thought about it before smiling. "Deal."

Will sighed. "Fine."

"Good boys." Nikola said and walked into the office where Helen sat waiting.

Helen smiled and looked at John who was out from his holding cell. "John will be leaving now Henry if you drop the EM shields."

Henry swallowed and nodded as he typed in a code. "Done." He said feeling uneasy.

John leaned over Helen's desk. "You are making mistake." He warned.

"Good-bye John." Helen sternly said.

John sighed and let himself disappear. Nikola looked at Helen before looking over to make sure the shield was back up.

"Shall we?" Helen asked as she started the staff meeting.

Nikola sat with his own tablet making plans and confirming rooms. Nikola smiled at Helen as she spoke about new protocols and how new residents should be logged in. Nikola rolled his eyes as Henry frowned. Helen continued on about Nikola not paying attention.

"What?" Nikola said looking up at her.

"Exactly" Helen smirked as she stood in front of her desk. "Care to share with the rest of the class why you are so distracted?"

"Oh Helen….you always have me distracted." Nikola smirked making her regret singling him out.

Helen sighed looking away from him. She thankfully was able to control her blush. Helen turned her back to them. Will looked over to Nikola; he tried to figure out what Nikola was doing. Henry sighed as Helen handed him a stack of papers.

"Henry I need these refilled." Helen said before handing Will his on stack. "And Will I need you to read over these reports from the Tokyo Sanctuary."

Will and Henry sighed rolling their eyes. Henry adored Helen but he was glad he was helping Nikola; a few days without having to do paper work and playing around with Lily. Will looked at the reports ready to protest but she would be gone soon.

Nikola stood. "Helen I need you to accompany me some where it is very urgent." Nikola had a concerned look on his face causing her to worry.

"What is it Nikola?" She asked walking to him.

"It's a friend; he is in trouble." Nikola said printing the plane tickets he bought.

"What kind of trouble?" Helen asked looking at Will and Henry as they left the office.

*x*x*

The plane ride to Italy was a quite one. Nikola refused to tell her the trouble his friend was in. It was starting to get rather annoying. Nikola was grabbing their bags and for a moment she thought this was all a sham to get her alone.

"The car is waiting." Nikola said coming up behind her.

Helen went to take a bag but Nikola wouldn't let her. He followed her to the car and loaded the luggage. Helen waited for him to get in the cab.

"Nikola I am serious what is wrong with your friend?" Helen asked sternly.

"He has had his heart stolen, by this most incredible creature of beauty and grace." Nikola gave a cheesy smile.

"Nikola…" Helen said shocked that he lied to her. Well not really that shocked it was Nikola. "What about the-"

"Huggy bear and Heinrich are taking care of it and Lily." He assured her sheepishly. "You needed a vacation."

"NIKOLA!" Helen said but was unable to speak as Nikola covered her mouth with his.

"Trust me you will thank me later." Nikola said pulling back from the kiss.

Helen shook her head. It was sweet in a way that he would steal her away from her work. Lying her head on his shoulder she decided that she owed him this much. How had she over look him before? Helen smiled up at him.

_Nikola stood in the window of the third story of Oxford. The snow fell covering the grounds and the bare trees. Helen was walking close to John as they hurried to the building. The snowflakes in her hair made her look like a winter angel. His heart stopped as he watched her stop and turned to talk to James. Nikola sighed wishing he would have kissed her the night before. _

Nikola stroked her cheek as the car stopped at the hotel. He knew Helen had a villa in Italy but this small romantic hotel was the perfect place. It had the best wine and food, plus Nikola just wanted to give her a change in scenery. Nikola got out and opened her door. He offered his hand to Helen, who took it and allowed it to steady herself.

Nikola smiled as he went to the counter and got the keys to the room. Helen was at ease and allowed herself to cuddle up to him. It had been a long time since she looked so at peace with herself; he let his arm wrap around her as the bell boy took the bags. Nikola walked with her into the elevator and smiled as she hummed the tune the elevator played.

"Are you still mad at me?" Nikola asked looking down at her.

"Very." Helen said in a seductive yet stern voice.

Nikola chuckled. "Only you can make sounding angry sexy." He whispered in her ear earning him a sultry smug look.

The doors opened and the bell boy allowed them out before following them. Nikola opened the door; Helen walked in smiling. It was large and cozy; it had everything needed for a few days stay. Helen turned to Nikola and hugged him as the door closed. Nikola wrapped his arms around her and leaned into kiss her.

Helen pulled back and poked his ribs with her finger. "You lied to me."

Nikola sighed shaking his head. "I didn't really lie…"

Helen pouted slightly amused. "A friend needs help?"

"Okay so I stretched the truth a bit." Nikola said planting a kiss on her cheek. "I mean if you want to leave the door is over there you are not a prisoner." Nikola said coolly walking toward the wine bottles.

Helen rolled her eyes. "Then all of this hard work would be for nothing."

Nikola went to say something but the sound of heels colliding with the floor caused his mind to scatter. He poured a second glass of wine. "Then let's make the best of what I have planned."

Helen smiled as she walked towards him. Nikola watched her approaching; her bare feet were dainty and made no sound as she came closer. It was rare to see her with no shoes and the heels she usually wore hid a secret. Helen walked on the ball of her feet when she didn't were shoes.

"What?" Helen asked looking at Nikola's smirking face.

"You tiptoe about like you are in sneak mode…" Nikola shrugged innocently.

"Oh, do I?" She said taking her drink from him. Helen stood close to the vampire as she drank her wine. Her perfume was intoxicating to him.

Nikola nodded staring at her lips as she let her tongue slip across them removing the wine from them. Helen smiled turning her back to him and gestured towards the zipper on her skirt. Nikola stared at the silver line that made its way over the perfectly shaped butt. Nikola pulled the tab down slowly as he moved closer to her. He moved in for her neck but she pulled away again.

"Thank you." Helen said smiling as she walked into the bedroom area and closed the door.

Nikola sighed and finished his wine. He hated how she did that to him so easily. She was always good at slipping through his fingers.

_Helen was sitting in her office. It was her first Christmas without Ashley. Nikola decided to go see her, and to offer her comfort. It was rare that he showed concern for anyone other than himself lately. It was mainly because it was in vain. Nikola cracked the door open and smiled slightly._

_The squeaking sound from the door gave away his presences and Helen looked up at him. Her silence made him feel uneasy. "Helen, come with me for the day." Nikola's request earned him a puzzled looked._

"_What?" Helen asked after a moment._

"_Let me take you to dinner." Nikola explained. "Wolf-boy says you have been in here all day."_

_Helen rolled her eyes at Nikola. "I am fine, Nikola. Thank you for your concern."_

_Nikola paused before opening his mouth. "Helen if I have to come over there and lift you from your seat I will…" Nikola warned sternly._

_Nikola was so serious, and the look on his face caused Helen to giggle. It was a look that he had worn many times at Oxford; it was hard to believe the two were the same. _

Nikola looked at the door. Helen could not see that he was still that same Serbian boy she met in Oxford. He was still afraid to let anyone see him cry, he was still odd and had his same little quirks about him and most of all he was still crazy for her.

_Helen sat in Nikola's hotel room. "I'd say Merry Christmas but I fear you'd shot me." Nikola said handing her a glass of wine._

_The dinner had gone good it was quiet but Nikola still enjoyed it. He had her with him after all. Helen had been very quiet lost in her thoughts. She barely responded to any of his jokes. Nikola put the glass down as Helen shook her head; his arm wrapped around her pulling her into his chest._

_Helen grabbed his shirt and held it so Nikola could not see her cry. Nikola stroked her hair in comfort. He closed his eyes. Her pain cut through him; Nikola gently pushed her shoulders back so that he could cup her face in his hands. He leaned forward kissing her softly. Helen stared at him a bit shocked before she allowed herself to lose control. _

_It was the first time Nikola slept through the entire night since the Cabal ordeal. The sun's gleaming light danced on his face waking him. His heart sank as he reached out and touched the once occupied space beside him._

Nikola sighed, and walked towards the door. He twisted the knob but it would not open. "Cute Helen, very…"

Helen opened the door the short silk scrape of material caused the vampire to completely blank. "You were saying." Helen asked leaning against the door frame.

Nikola smirked wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her to him. Helen allowed herself to go wrapping her arms around his neck. Nikola stared down at the vixen in his arms. Leaning in his mouth captured hers. Their mouths parted allowing their tongues to dance in the moment of passion. Helen's fingers trailed the back of Nikola's neck. Helen let a soft moan out as Nikola's mouth moved to her neck.

Nikola lifted the brunette beauty so that her leg wrapped around his waist and his hands were firmly on her ass. Helen's back met the cold wall behind her; Nikola sucked at the soft tender flesh of her collar bone before nibbling his way back up her neck to her earlobe. Nikola pressed his bulge against the apex of her thighs.

Helen responded gently rocking against the trapped member. Nikola groaned as he adjusted his hold on her. Clumsily he fell onto the bed with her. She was beautiful he thought as he moved to sit between her thighs. His hands ran up her legs forcing the black silk up around her waist revealing lacey black boy-short underwear. Nikola grinned as he hooked his fingers into the fabric and tugged it down her thighs, then across the smooth goddess like legs. Helen watched intently as Nikola made his move to her center. Helen gasped as Nikola's warm tongue met her clit. Nikola kissed and licked at her womanhood as he wrapped his arms under her legs and pulled her hips closer. His mouth continued it skilled assault on the beautiful woman.

Helen pulled at his hair with one and as the other clawed at the sheets beneath her. She wiggled under his glorious tongue; she needed him, she needed him now. Helen tugged harder on his hair when he started to use his fingers with his tongue. Helen cried out her hips rocking to meet his fingers as they slipped into her.

"Nikola." She gasped as her hips claimed his fingers. Nikola ignored her as he moved his fingers deeper and let his tongue dance along her clit. "Nikola…ple…please I…I need…you" Helen managed in short ragged breaths.

Nikola smiled pulling his mouth away from her. His fingers continued thrusting into her as he kissed up her stomach. Nikola stopped for a moment hovering over her body. _Beautiful…_ His lips and teeth attacked her neck as he removed his fingers. His fingers made quick work of releasing his member from the prison that held it. With a gentle thrust he entered her warmth. Helen arched towards him. Nikola allowed her to adjust to him with slow and steady movements.

Helen's body rocked with Nikola's; her feet forced the pants lower and lower with each movement. Helen moaned as Nikola began to move faster. He sat on his knees letting his hands guide her hips to match his thrusts. He growled deep in his throat as he leaned forward pulling her up to sit on his knees. Helen whimpered as she rocked against him.

"Oh god!" Helen cried out letting her head fall back.

Nikola grinned and he jerked her against him. She felt so amazing on him; the way her body moved, the sounds she made…she drove him insane. He bit her neck sucking on her soft flesh; Helen bounced harder on him. Her body ached for release; she couldn't believe how long it had been since she felt so alive.

She pushed Nikola backwards allowing him to adjust his legs before she used his chest to steady herself. Helen took him deeper as she slid on and off of him. Her movements were fast and needy; she threw her head back as she sat up on him. Nikola's hands fondled her breast threw the silk. He slightly bucked under her meeting her bounces. Helen's pace sped up.

Nikola rolled her under him; he forced himself up on his arms as he began to thrust vigorously into her. Helen screamed his name as her orgasm ripped through her body. Her legs wrapped around him as he continued to thrust as his climax followed. He pushed deep into her as he came.

Mornings bright light woke Nikola; he refused to open his eyes. He reached out for Helen but she was not there. Nikola felt his chest constrict; tears swelled in his eyes. Damn it she did it again. She had loved him and left. Nikola stood up and went to the door. He sighed as he opened.

Helen nearly choked on her breakfast at the sight of the gloriously naked vampire. Nikola stared for a moment. She was there, she didn't leave this time. Nikola smiled playing it off like he knew she was there.

"Morning beautiful." Nikola said as he kissed her cheek. His eyes widened at the sight of a hicky. "You are going to be so mad." He said grinning at her.

"What?" She asked looking at him for a moment.

"I'm sure you can cover it with make up its…"

"Nikola you didn't…" Her voice was low and dangerous.

"Oh…I did." Nikola smiled watching Helen jump from her seat and hurry to the hanging mirror in the living area.

"Bloody Hell…Nikola!" Helen said as she was the offending spot on her neck.

"Look you hair will cover it." Nikola offered stealing a bite of her breakfast.

Helen pouted walking back to her seat taking her plate from Nikola. "You are…"

"Amazing…I know." Nikola said smiling at her.

Helen laughed rolling her eyes. "Go get dressed." She ordered through her laughter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I feel very encouraged by them. Special thanks to Sparky She-demon. Merry Christmas and I hope you like the chapter.**

Nikola stood waiting for Helen to finish getting dress. He sighed looking at his watch. "You know after a hundred plus years and two lifetimes you think you would have the art of getting dressed down from two hours to thirty minutes." Nikola whined.

He walked to the sitting area of their hotel and sat on the couch. He looked at the time; he would never understand why women took forever to get ready. They were simply catching a plane. How dressed up did she have to be. He rolled his eyes as the door open. He turned to look at her; eye liner, mascara, and lipstick.

"Two hours for-" Nikola stopped as she glared at him.

"Unless you want my hair in a ponytail leave it alone." Helen warned pointing at him.

"Bad hair day?" Nikola smirked teasingly standing from his seat.

Helen said nothing but the look on his face screamed how much he wanted to say something. "Hurry up Nikola and say it."

"You look beautiful as always but two hours for that is over doing it." Nikola spat out.

"If you were a woman you would take longer." Helen replied holding the small purse. "So are we ready?"

"Yes our week in Vienna is over." He said opening the door for her. "Now we spend a week elsewhere."

Helen looked at him. "A week? Nikola…"

"I checked in with the 'children' they are fine; booty and her boyfriend went up there to help on a situation. It is under control." Nikola assured her.

Nikola had taken her phone away after breakfast on the first morning. She was trying to call and make sure her Sanctuary was still standing. He followed her out to the cab and helped her in as their bags were loaded. The sky was grey and rain threatened to spoil a romantic day for the couples in Vienna. He was glad that he had many contacts here to keep his plans on schedule if needed.

*x*x*x*

Helen had been shocked that Nikola was taking her to London for a week. He smiled when he said that Declan had been in a panic about where she had been. She looked at vampire that had gone out of his way to give her an amazing 'vacation'. She let her arm slip around his and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked their old stomping ground. Nikola smiled as they stopped in front of Oxford.

"This is where it happened." Nikola said smiling down at her as the cold wind nipped at them.

"So many memories." Helen agreed before looking at him. "Are we talking about-"

Nikola shook his head. "Not me, I lost my heart here. A little blond vixen stole it in her crimson colored dress." Nikola smirked placing a small kiss on her nose.

She smiled looking at him. "Oh Niko." She moved closer kissing his cheek.

"I decided that since you have been such a willing kidnap that I would let you go see Declan and call Will." Nikola said his arm moving free to wrap around her.

The walk to the Sanctuary was not far but the wind made them both grateful to get inside the warm building. Declan greeted Helen with a hug and kiss to the cheek. Knowing the protocol he made small talk as he walked with her to the office. Nikola sighed. He slipped back outside checking his cell. His plans were going good. He wanted to give her a week of memories that were filled with joy.

*x*x*x*x*

The week passed to quickly for Nikola. He was one for keeping track of time but between the ice-skating, laughing, long walks in the snow, and endless night of passion the time disappeared. Helen stood in the window watching the sun come up. He smiled as he approached her from behind. The sheet she used to cover herself draped low across her back leaving her pale skin exposed. His arms circled around her. His chin soon rested on her shoulder; he whispered in her ear in his native tongue. Her head turned slightly so that she could see him.

"I love you too, Niko." Helen said before turning and kissing him softly.

His arms wrapped around her; slowly moving the sheet down her body. Helen rested her forehead against his. In a swift moment she grasped to his shoulder as he lifted her. Nikola stared at into her eyes as her moved to the bed. With gently hands he explored her body. The body that for two weeks had been his, he loved her and right now the only thing he wanted to do was make love to her. His mouth covered her neck and throat in small kisses. His hips settled between hers; slowly he guided himself into her warmth.

Helen gasped as Nikola's member slowly entered her. Her head tilted to the left as his kisses covered her neck. She trembled beneath his body as his began to thrust in and out of her; his hand ran up her legs moving them around his waist. Her legs locked around him as he sat on his knees; her neck felt empty without his kisses. His hands grabbed her hips; they slid up her side before grabbing her breast.

Nikola lied in the afterglow holding to Helen. The sun's light washed over her body. This was worth it. All the pain and heartache now seemed worth it. This moment with her in his arms made him realize that he would do it all again. There was nothing he would change about her. The alarm clock sounded and with great remorse Nikola released Helen so they could leave back to the Sanctuary.

It had been three days since Nikola and Helen had returned to the Sanctuary. Will and Henry had the Sanctuary decorated nicely for Christmas which was quiet nice even though Nikola pointed out what could have been different. It was Christmas morning; Nikola stood in the 'family' room hooding his glass of wine. He watched the other exchanging presents. Lily grabbed her present for Nikola and brought it to him. She was all smiles as she twisted side to side watching happily as he opened it. Nikola smiled revealing a new watch. He looked at Helen knowing she probably help Lily pick it out.

"Thank you, Lily it is perfect." Nikola said pulling the little girl to him hugging her. Will and Henry were getting used to seeing the vampire showing affection to the small child. It was a reminder that he was still human somewhere in his heart.

Lily giggled as the next gift handed out was hers. Henry had Erika help him pick it out and the look of Lily's face as she pulled the baby doll from the box warmed his heart. He hoped that his baby was girl, and a lot like Lily. Lily hugged to the doll before going to Henry.

"Thank you…Hien-ich"

They laughed as Lily attempted to say the famous nickname Nikola used so often. Then morning faded into noon as the Sanctuary staff parted to their ways. Henry was on skype with Erika telling her about the events with Lily. Will and Abby were on a Christmas date to Alfredo's complements of Nikola. Helen now sat at her desk attempting to catch up on the two weeks of work she missed. The door creaked open; Helen still focused on the paper work in front of her managed to look at Lily who tiptoed in.

The small child giggled as Helen rest her head in her hands and now watched Lily fully. Lily's hands were behind her back and the un-contained giggles caused Helen to wonder what Nikola had done. It was the black velvet box that Lily presented once she reached Helen that caused Helen's heart to drop. It wasn't…it couldn't be. Helen took the box and slowly opened it. She gasped and looked down at Lily.

"Where is he?" Helen asked holding to the box.

Lily took her free hand and pulling gently. Lily led her to a cozy sitting room where Nikola sat with a glass of wine. Helen turned to Lily kissing her forehead before telling her where to find the Big Guy. Helen waited till she was gone before walking to sit next to him.

"Nikola…" Helen started; Nikola raised his hand though cutting her off.

"I know it is too soon to ask you to marry me," He said his heart beating wildly in his throat. "And I assure you that the ring in not for that." Helen felt guilty as the look of slight pain covered Nikola's face. "Helen I knew the moment I saw you I would love you for all my life. If you could ever love me like that then all I ask is promise that your heart is mine."

Helen sat the box in her lap and took his face in her hands. "If you could go back in time and change it would you? Would you change how I became?"

Nikola's left hand covered her right hand moving it to his lips. "No, Helen I loved the woman you were then, but I am more in love with the woman you have become."

Helen smiled kissing him. "Then my heart is yours for as long as you would like to keep it."

Nikola kissed her this time taking her hands in his for a moment before taking the box and removing the ring. Nikola slipped the ring onto her left ring finger; his forehead rested against hers. She was his…this time it was no dream, no moment in time, it was his reality… she was his.


	16. Chapter 16

Helen sat back in her chair. The peace and quiet that had fallen on the Sanctuary since her vacation lasted longer than she expected. She looked at the paperwork on her desk. Cabal agents turning SCUI only spelled disaster especially if the two forces were thinking of merging. Helen couldn't help but remember the first time she 'stole' from the Cabal it was an action that had cost her in the long run. She lost many lives, Ashley and James… their blood was on her hands.

She felt the burning sensation in her chest. Helen shook her head and looked at the papers; she needed to work that would keep her from thinking about this. She looked up at the door. "John?"

"Helen, I wanted to apologize."

Helen stared as John approached her desk. His eyes were full of compassion and love. They were the eyes of the man she had been so in love with when she was younger. "It's over with John, and it is Nikola you owe the apology to." Helen could feel the part of her that wanted john to be in her life awaken.

"My actions were…" John paused smiling at her. "You look so lovely."

Helen smiled looking down at her papers. 'Snap out of it Helen!' She scolded herself. She had hurt Nikola many times, but this time had to be different. She needed it to be, "Thank you John." She managed.

There was silence. She could not find words to say to ask him to leave. John, himself seemed at a loss. She watched as he walked closer to her even though her body told her to move away…to run to Nikola and be faithful. He was so close to her heart, spirit and mind. Letting John back in was wrong but she still felt for him. A cough echoed through her office and pulled her from her trance.

Nikola stood in the door away; his presence now clear. He forced back the rage he felt and slight betrayal. He couldn't help wondering what would have happened had he not came in. No, he knew it. Wondering was no question; she would have given into him. Nikola forced the pieces of his shattering heart to hold together.

"Nikola." Helen said calmly and carefully. John rolled his eyes before turning to look at the vampire.

"Did I interrupt something…again?" Nikola could not hide the bitter sarcasm that clung to his words.

"No, John was…apologizing…For the night he…" Helen gestured toward Nikola's chest.

John smiled and moved towards Nikola grabbing his shoulder. "Yes about that…sorry ol' boy." John said less sincere and more amused.

"Helen a word…" Nikola said gritting his teeth. "Alone."

"Of course." Helen said and gestured to the door.

"We will finish our talk later Helen." John smiled and left closing the door.

Fear gripped Helen's heart as Nikola started to pace the room. His eyes did not conceal the anger, and hurt that filled him. "Nikola nothing happened." Helen spoke as he continued his stride.

"But would something happen had I not came in?" Nikola asked lowly his sharp eyes glaring at her.

"Nikola I-"

"Don't lie to me Helen." He groaned looking away, "I'm not Watson!"

Helen stared at him shocked. "Don't you dare." She warned.

"Dare what? Tell the truth? You are so blind to everyone but him." Nikola pivoted on his heel till he faced her. "You are like a love sick puppy; hanging on his every word falling for him every time he bats his eyes at you and lies."

"It's not like that Nikola, we had a kid together!" Helen said raising her voice. "He will always be in my life Nikola."

"Of course he will be Helen." Nikola sighed leaving the office slamming the door.

Helen sighed feeling horrible. "Nikola!" She said following him.

Nikola ignored Helen's pleads for him to stop and to listen. He needed get out, leave, and disappear forever. He was defeated. He couldn't live with John being a constant threat to their relationship. He couldn't do it anymore. How many times did he have to suffer through this? He opened the door to her room, which they had been sharing since Christmas night. Helen followed him in closing the door. Nikola could hear her speaking but ignored her. He grabbed his clothing and shoved them into his suitcase.

"Nikola please stop…" Helen pleaded as tears form in her eyes.

"What? Stay and let you do to me what you did to James?" Nikola barked suppressing the vampiric form. "James loved you with every ounce of his soul and yet you…"

There was a loud pop that echoed as Helen's hand caught Nikola's face. "You bastard!"

"I bastard I may be but you Helen are far worse!" Nikola growled viciously at her. The slap was not unexpected, and it did hurt like he thought it would. Helen's tear stained cheeks and red eyes pulled at his shattering heart but he refused to feel. No, she needed this. She needed the truth and the pain. "You play with hearts and lives Helen. You are run a place for monsters, and lock dangerous creatures in the SHU well maybe you need to see about a room there for you."

Without another word Nikola jerk his luggage from the bed and left her there alone and crying. He could feel the pressure building in his chest as he got closer to the door. He could hear the little steps following him. Nikola stopped and turned to see Lily behind him.

"I go…" Lily said reaching for his hand; her eyes showing nothing, but love for the man who saved her.

Taking her hand Nikola kneeled before her. "No, you must stay here." There were tears filling her eyes as he spoke to her.

"No…I go with you!" She sniffled; her small hand holding tighter to him.

Nikola leaned down and kissed her forehead. "No _duṥa _you must stay here."Nikola pulled away from the child and left.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Henry pushed the keyboard away squeezing the bridge of his nose. The Doc had been so depressed since Nikola left. He swore that if he found the vampire he would murdered him. The load of work Helen threw on them and herself was insane! He had not slept in about two week except the short naps he managed to get here and there. He could not understand why she couldn't be your typical female who sat and ate ice cream till she was sick when she got depressed. Lily had been depressed too. She was another reason he would mangle Tesla over. She cried every day for a week after Nikola left her. The sight of seeing the small child crying for Nikola still burned in his memory.

"Henry!" Helen's sharp voice caused the Hap to jump.

"Hi Doc…" Henry replied turning in his chair. He cringed sensing her foul mood. 'Oh boy.' He thought as he swallowed hard.

"I need those security reports now and I have a list of things I want replaced in the lab." She spoke sternly.

Henry fumbled with a few keys and turned back to her. "The reports are in your email and what is on the list?"

Helen placed a thick stack of papers on his desk. "These are the items and the instructions please have them done by Wednesday." She explained before leaving his lab.

"Ohhh I hate VAMPIRES!" Henry growled slouching into his chair.

Lily sat next to Will holding to the doll Henry and Erica got her. Will was doing his best to please Helen and her wild demands. He even took time to help Lily with her English. He knew that she missed Nikola as much as Helen did. She was just a kid and didn't understand what was happening. Hell he didn't even understand what went wrong. Everything was perfect and then John showed up… Now Nikola was gone Helen was on a month long PMS cycle.

Will finished typing the email to the London Sanctuary. He smiled feeling accomplished and looked down at Lily. "You hungry kid?"

Lily nodded slowly looking up at him.

Will sighed stroking her hair. Helen in her time of despair had found that Lily helped the creatures that had multiple or almost multiple personalities when she feed from them. Will had argued with her about it for hours till she reminded him of his place. He hated when she did that, but he knew it was just her way of coping with Nikola leaving. He stood taking Lily's hand and leading her to the resident area of the Sanctuary.

"Will…" Biggie's voice came from the other end of the hallway. Will looked at his friend and nodded for him to continue. "Is she …alright?"

Will looked down at Lily. "She misses him." Will sighed.

"Magnus…does too." Biggie replied. "She is coping the best way she …can."

"I know." Will smiled. "Henry asked why she couldn't eat ice cream like the rest of the females."

Biggie smiled and grunted. "She has been hard on every one…"

x~X~x~X~x

Nikola stood on the balcony of his penthouse; the sun's light dwindling in the distance. He missed her…and Lily. He forced himself to leave even though he knew he should have stayed. He convinced himself that this was right. Helen wanted John, she always would. At least in Nikola's mind that's how it was. He would always be her last option. Always.

"_So you and James?" Nikola asked as they walked side by side._

"_What about us?" Helen asked looking around at the people on the platform._

"_Are you two still together or has the spilt Sanctuaries taken the toll?" His question was one Helen hated to hear. He did it to annoy her mainly but he was also curious._

"_We are fine…Nikola." Her stern look kept his next question at bay._

"_Well off to France you go." Nikola finally said as they reached her train. He didn't want her to go into the middle of a war zone. Her back was turned to him as she lined up to get on the train. "Helen…" He said. Helen turned and looked at Nikola. With a smile she walked back to him and hugged him. "Be safe…Ljubavi."_

_Helen smiled holding him a bit longer. She forced herself to pull away and smile. "Always." Nikola grabbed her hand and squeezed gently leaving a piece of paper in her hand, then walked away._

Nikola leaned over the railing resting his chin on his hands. He wanted to go back and beg for forgiveness. To beg her to love him like she loved John, but he knew there was no love there for him. He was alone with no love to his name, only broken memories and empty promises. 'Story of my life.' He mused slowly standing straight and walking to his computer. He needed to work on his inventions and get his mind off of the Sanctuary. For Helen and the rest this might have been good-bye but for him it was back to working in the shadows to keep Helen safe.

x~X~x~X~x

Helen sat in the massive library with books scattered about her. She was hurting and she knew that the others could tell. She was being horrible to them and right now she didn't know how to fix it or even if she wanted too. She looked down at the book in front of her. Her mind could not focus on the new creature they captured or the research behind it. She could only think of that night a few years ago, when Nikola barged into her room. She pulled a gun on him and he tried to make a move on her. She loved the little things like that. He did them so well, and his inappropriate times of flirting. Helen stood and walked to the bookshelf containing the W's. Her fingers skimming over them till she found Oscar Wilde. 'Oh Niko…' She thought as she turned to the bookmarked page.

_Ah! what else had I to do but love you?  
God's own mother was less dear to me,  
And less dear the Cytheraean rising like an  
argent lily from the sea._

She smiled sadly at the highlighted words. Nikola was very fond of this book, it was his. He gave it to her in his fake will after his fake death. She messed up, she knew she did and it her hurt to know it. There was no way to find him and no way to apologize. He was right, she was more of a monster than any abnormal she had in the SHU. She could feel the tears swelling in her eyes as she read of the entire poem. Her Niko was gone and she was the reason. She didn't want to do this…not right now. Honestly she wanted to find him; she wanted to be that woman who threw herself at his feet and cry for him to stay. He would laugh at her and probably smirk and say I told you so; no he wouldn't. He wasn't…John…he didn't want her to change. He only wanted her love… She closed her eyes tightly as a tear fell. She lost the only man who loved her through everything she did to him. She was lucky to have been so loved she saw that now.

Helen shut the book and walked out of the library. She needed sleep and food and a nice long bath and a glass of wine wouldn't hurt either. Tomorrow she would deal with the new abnormal as for tonight she needed to deal with herself.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has read this story and for all the wonderful reviews, favs, and follows. You are all amazing and thank you.**_

Helen stood in the London Sanctuary; her mind was all over the place. Declan had been anxious to meet the young girl Helen had acquired. Will had briefed him on the situation that occurred; Lily was very special. She could help many abnormals, and maybe even people. Helen made it clear that Lily was not a quinine pig, nor was she a science project. She was to be treated with the respect that any staff member would receive. Helen needed a second opinion on if it was safe letting her feed on abnormals that were afflicted with multiple personalities.

Helen watched as Henry carried a sleeping Lily in. She knew he was happy to get to see Erika again. He had enjoyed the time he and Erika spent with Lily. He knew that deep down inside of him that was the life he wanted to live. He wanted the family life; only thing was he could not see a family without Helen, Biggie, or Will.

Will had stayed back to babysit the Sanctuary and to keep the Big Guy company. Helen wanted this to be over with honestly. There was a nagging feeling that weighed heavily on her chest. She could not determine the source nor could she shake it. Her mind reasoned that it was just her emotions; Nikola leaving her was causing her to feel more than she wanted.

X~x~X~x~X

Nikola stared at his computer screen the Cabal and Scui were merging; this was not good. Nikola read through the files that spilt their secrets to him with the stroke of the key board. Nikola took a deep breath as the pictures of Lily popped up. The Cabal really wanted her back. Nikola felt the same urge that took over him when he rescued the small girl.

Nikola's fingers tapped on his keyboard. He needed to email Helen. Nikola shook his head; she wouldn't read it if he did. She would probably look at it as a cry for attention. He could send it to Henry; Nikola sighed and typed his urgent message. He read it twice to make sure there was no further details needed; his mouse hovered over the send button. _Nikola go back to the Sanctuary and protect what is yours!_ His heart screamed. Nikola clicked the button. The 'what is yours' words bounced in his mind. Helen was not his, and as for Lily she didn't need him.

"One good deed does not make you a hero." Nikola spoke to himself. Leaning back Nikola looked to the wall before him. Once there was a picture of Helen that graced it, but no longer. He found it hard to let go with her picture staring at him. His mind wandered about what could have been his life.

_Nikola walked through the doors of his lab. Helen stood smiling at him; she was already working on their project. It was something brilliant to help abnormals everywhere. He took his spot next to her. His arm wrapped around her waist as he complimented her work. _

_Big Guy came in a few moments later followed by a little blonde angel. She bounced happily towards him and Helen. Helen smiled lifting Lily up to sit on her hip. The curious little girl pointed to the blue prints asking many questions. Nikola chuckled as he explained it to the excited child._

_It was now night time. Nikola was not a religious man but his' family made him believe in God. He watched Lily say her prayers, than Helen tucked her into bed. _

"_Good night my angel." Helen said as she kissed her forehead._

"_Night mommy." Her little voice said before returning the kiss to Helen's cheek. "Night daddy." She said as Nikola leaned forward kissing her cheek._

"_Good night dusa." Nikola said as he wrapped his arms around Helen and walked to the door._

Nikola jerked back to his reality. He would have liked a life like that; perfect and simple. But it was not his Helen. He loved Helen for who she was and what she made out of herself, and even though she broke his heart he still loved her. He would not ask her to change nor would her ever try to change her. She was perfectly imperfect, and he didn't mind it. He didn't care that she walked on her tip toes or the fact that she was bossy and controlling. He loved her for her little and sometimes major faults. He had to admit to himself that he should have stayed and fought for her love. However, he had already prepared himself to lose if he tried.

X~x~X~x~X

Helen briefly smiled at the test results. Lily seemed to only have a life threatening feed cycle when fearful. Or so it seemed; since being with them Lily never came close to killing anyone except John. Helen looked up at the little girl on the hospital bed as Declan started unhooking the wires; she would never hurt anyone of her own free will.

Helen's cell phone rang; answering her eyes widened. It was Erika. There had been an attack on the HAP facility. Helen looked up as Declan placed Lily on the ground and handed her doll to her. Helen walked to the pair and whispered in his ear.

"Don't tell Henry." Helen said picking Lily up.

"What do I tell him?" Declan asked following her.

"Nothing, I will speak to him." Helen said looking at the blonde in her arms. "Are you sleepy?" Helen asked Lily.

Lily nodded laying her head on Helen's shoulder; pulling the doll closer to her chest.

Declan followed Helen to the lab that Henry was up dating. Helen looked at Henry not sure what to say. Erika was safe she and a few others made it out unharmed. She sat down by him still holding Lily. "Henry," She said looking down at Lily to avoid eye contact with the HAP.

"Yeah Doc?" Henry said looking up at her and Declan.

"I need you to watch Lily; I got a call from Erika."

Henry stared at her for a moment. "What is she okay…what…"

"Henry she is fine, Declan and I are going to check it out." Helen said trying to speak calmly to him.

"I should go too… I need to be-"

"Magnus is right," Declan started. "I will send Erika here once we assess the problem."

"Doc please…" Henry repeated.

Helen shook her head handing him Lily. "Stay here with her Erika will be the first one to leave to come here. I promise."

Henry was close to tears. He knew it was probably for the best that he did stay here. He would be overprotected and smoothing and Erika didn't need the extra stress. He wrapped his arms around Lily.

X~x~X~x~X

Helen stared at the wreckage of the facility. There were many injuries to look at; Erika and the baby were fine, which was a relief to her. As she walked toward the building a familiar feeling hit her.

_Helen stood looking through her microscope. She knew Ashley and Henry stood behind her; both of them were taking this anti-toxin very seriously since her Old Friend was infected with it._

"_Every experiment where I've tried to create an anti-toxin from one of us has failed. We have no choice but to go to the source itself." Helen said looking up briefly. _

"_You do have a choice, Mom. We find a way to stop that bio weapon from going off; you don't need the damn source." Ashley said sternly. _

"_You want me to send you into the heart of the Cabal's weapons factory and do it all on your own?" Helen asked looking at her daughter; not sure that she was thinking rationally. _

"_Henry said he'll go with me." Ashley said as they moved to stand in front of her._

"_No offence, Henry, but you don't graduate from Eagle Scout to James Bond overnight." Helen said trying to make them see reason._

"_I was green as Gumby, too." Ashley said to Henry who gave a slightly hurt look._

"_I can do this. What, Gumby? I'm Gumby now?" Henry gave Ashley an offended look._

"_Odds are the device will be triggered from their network of weapons labs." Helen stepped in before the debate of a proper nickname could be given. _

"_Which is exactly why we need to break in there and find a way to stop the detonation." Henry said looking to Ashley then to Helen._

"_Just like that?" Helen asked sarcastically. _

"_I didn't say it would be easy." Henry said trying to sound brave._

"_I didn't say you could go." Helen replied feeling it was a very bad idea. _

"_Mom, we don't have a lot of time. We can do this." Ashley pleaded. _

"_Get in. Get what you need, and get out. No unnecessary risks." Helen sighed still feeling she should have said no. _

"_Let's go, Gumby." Ashley said knowing her would could easily change her mind. _

"_Thank you." Henry said nodding to Ashley excitedly. _

"_Thanks." Ashley said to her mom as she walked out._

"_Ashley…" Helen said her chest feeling heavy._

"_Yeah?" Ashley said turning to look at her._

_Helen gave Ashley a knowing look; she didn't know how to ask her to stay, or how to say be careful. Ashley nodded at her and walked out._

Helen regretted not making her stay, not telling her that she loved her… Helen grabbed to the wall her heart feeling very heavy and something was wrong…very wrong. She felt a tear fall to her cheek.

X~x~X

Helen returned to the London Sanctuary after no answers from Henry. Her heart thrashed against her chest. She couldn't think of any positive things that could have happened to cause him not to answer. She threw the car in park and ran into the Sanctuary that was left open. The inside was a wreck and her young Hap lied awake but motionless on the ground. His arm was stretch out for the doll that Lily had not let out of her sight since Nikola left.

She remembered the documents that she was looking through before John interrupted. Helen knelled by Henry checking his vitals. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of the little angel that was now gone. Helen pulled the dart in Henry back out. Declan entered with Erika both hurried and gathered the staff and prepped the O.R.


	19. Chapter 19

Nikola arrived at the London sanctuary. Will had called the number he left in the email to Henry. His heart sank, he wasn't sure he could face Helen. He shook his head; he had too! Lily needed them to rescue her. He knocked on the door and waited. He wondered if Helen knew he was here, or if this was done without her knowledge. The door opened revealing Declan.

"Tesla, come in." Declan was quiet.

Nikola entered and shut the door. Helen stood at the top of the stairs; her face answered his previous question. She definitely didn't know he was coming. He stared at her as she ran to him. Her arms flung around his neck pulling him to her. He could feel the dampness of her cheeks against his skin.

His arms wrapped around her waist. "Ljubavi…"

"I'm sorry." Helen whimpered. "I love you, and because…of me she's gone." She clung tighter trying to hide the fact she was crying again.

"We will find her, together." Nikola softly hummed in her ear. Nikola waved his hand at Declan mouthing for him to go. "Shhh ljubavi, I am here now."

Helen looked up at him as Declan was walking off. Declan stopped at the stairs long enough to here Helen tell Nikola she loved him again. He knew that Nikola would move Heaven for Helen, and now she knew that too.

"How is Henry?" Nikola asked stroking his fingers against her pale skin.

"He is lucky to be alive." She whispered closing her eyes.

"Helen, this is not your fault. Not even our break up…I should have trusted you." Nikola admitted, his eyes showing compassion and love. Helen buried her face in the curve of his neck. "Ljubavi, listen-you need to rest. Declan and I will start making plans."

"But-"

"Helen you are no use to Lily like this." Nikola kissed her head.

X~x~X

Lily sat in the corner of her cell. She was hungry, but refused to feed. The security guards had thrown a woman in the cell with her. She remembered Helen the first time she met her. She remembered the pain she caused her. She didn't want to hurt anyone. She wanted to make Nikola and Helen proud of her. So she stayed in her corner fighting the hunger.

"_Once there was a little princess…" Nikola read the line of a book as Lily laid in his arms._

"_Am I your princess?" Lily asked looking up at Nikola._

"_Yes, but you are not just my princess…" Nikola said giving her a gentle squeeze. "You are Heinrich's, and Helen's, and Will's little princess too."_

Lily closed her eyes tight as a tear fell from her cheek. A gentle hand graced her shoulder. The woman's green eyes met Lily's blue eyes. "Are you okay?" The woman asked. Horrified Lily tried to move away from the woman.

"How long since she has feed?" Addison asked.

"Four days sir." Reply a Cabal doctor.

"Well then this should be interesting." Addison said in hopes of seeing this gift.

Lily looked at the people outside her cage. She could sense their desire for her to feed from the woman. They knew she was to hungry to stop herself. Lily shook her head and push away from the woman. Addison looked surprise that she refused to feed.

"Don't worry sir she will give in soon."

X~x~X

Nikola had checked in on Henry. The poor guy blamed himself for not protecting Lily. The HAP didn't realize how lucky he was that the toxin they injected him with did not kill him. Helen was asleep; this left him, Will and Declan to talk. They had a plan, not a good one though. He had to accept that with Huey and Screwy this was the best they could do.

His mind wondered to the small child. Was she alive, was she hurt? Did SCIU even know what they had? Lily could not be controlled forever. She was not a toy to be play with. The Cabal would lead SCIU to a very dangerous place. He didn't care about their people, but they had Lily so it still worried him about what dangerous things they had helped the Cabal catch.

Nikola looked up at the time. "We will have to go with this!"

Will looked up at him. "You sure?"

"We can hold off for Magnus." Declan said knowing it was the frustration that made Nikola say this.

"No, Lily doesn't have time." Nikola growled angrily.

"But-"

"He is right Will." Helen said from behind the boys.

The three looked at her. "Ljubavi, you should be resting."

"Nikola, we need to find her." Helen said her arms wrapped around herself.

"Finding her is not the problem." Declan said.

"It's getting her out." Will finished.

Helen shook her head. "I have been thinking about something."

"Clearly because resting is beneath you." Nikola mumbled. "Enlighten us."

"There have been test with a new light that makes target's sick, Nikola if you can make some adjustments you could render them useless." Helen explained remembering her conversation with her friend in the police force.

"You mean the barf beam…" Will said disgusted.

Nikola looked at Helen. Oh the things he did for love. "Do you have a patent?"

"Yes a friend of mine sent to me." Helen said assuring them.

X~x~X

Lily shivered in her cell. She remembered the laying on Nikola when she was sick. It was her only comfort. The agents now stopped the food and water to her demanding her feed from the human first. She had cried all she could now the tears could not fall. Her body hurt and her head was spinning. The cold floor offered a little relief to the feeling taking over her.

Her head lifted a little to see the woman hovering over her. "I know you need to feed. It's okay." She said gently stroking her hair.

"No." Lily muttered quietly curling up in to a ball.

"Come love feed." The woman insisted.

Lily shook her head. "No."

A heavy set Cabal agent opened the cage door. "Leave the girl alone and come out here."

"But she is…" The woman protested only to be slapped to the ground.

Lily watch as the woman fell. She remembered the noises the night Nikola and the mean man fought. She felt that rage again, it burned in her. Lily moved to her feet and ran to the woman as the guard roughly grabbed her.

The guard soon lied lifeless on the floor. The woman gasped staring at the small child. There was but moments to move to safety. The woman pulled the guards badge and lifted Lily to her hip. She hurried down the hall using the badge to open the sealed doors that led to the main floor.

**Who took Lily? Let me know who you think it is and stay tuned to find out.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews and favorites. my next chapter could possibly be the last for this story... I am open to ideas of a sequel or continuing. Just let me know what you think. Special thanks to Sparky She-demon.**

Emma Coates held to the sleeping blonde in her arms. She was young and very dangerous but at the same time needed to be protected. Emma laid her head back against the seat of the train. Emma remembered Doctor Magnus well and after seeing how passionate she was for her work, Emma was touched. However the Sanctuary in Old City was destroyed now and there was only one Sanctuary she knew to be still open. London was far from where she was now and knowing that time was fading fast she also knew that a plane would be too risky to take.

Emma sighed heavily. She didn't understand how the people she once worked for could be so cruel to a child. She was glad to be rid of them and although it could cost her, her life saving this child was worth it. She thought about Nikola a lot. She liked him a lot even after finding out he was a vampire. Maybe in truth her courage to betray SCIU came from him.

Emma couldn't shake the warm feeling that flooded over her as the child nestled against her. This sleeping angel could have killed her, but instead protected her. She was no monster. Emma closed her eyes. She could sleep now, Moscow was far behind her and though they would not reach London till morning she felt that she could finally rest.

Emma woke to the screech of the train's brakes as it came to its final destination. Emma looked down at the little girl who sat looking for the sound that woke her.

"It's okay love." Emma said softly standing up. She lifted Lily to her hip and exited the train.

She needed a phone, or more cash. Maybe a bit of both, but she felt unsure about talking to be she didn't know. Emma walked around the dock slowly making her way to the lobby. She had an idea as she walked to a teller's booth.

"Yes ma'am?" Said the woman that sat behind the glass.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I was expecting someone from the Sanctuary, um they gave me a number but my phone is dead." Emma lied smoothly.

The woman smiled as Lily lifted her head up. "The Sanctuary, you mean Doctor MacRea?"

"Yes, he said he would check my niece for…" Emma said before regretting trying to explain it.

"Here is the number and the payphones are around the corner."

"Thank you." Emma said taking the card. "Declan MacRea." Emma read the name on the card as she walked to the phones.

"Declan." Lily repeated.

Emma nodded "he will help you and protect you." She inserted the correct change and dialed the number.

"Hello?" A man answered after the third ring.

"Yes, is this Doctor MacRea?" Emma asked looking around the lobby. She shifted her weight to support the child on her hip better. She was afraid to put her down.

"Yes, may I ask who this is?"

"Doctor MacRea, my name is Emma Coates and I am a friend of Doctor Tesla's." Emma answered. "I have a child that needs help. She is special-very special."

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

"I need a way to get her to you safely." Emma explained. "I am at Victoria Station."

"Okay, Doctor Tesla is here so I will send him and our head of network to meet you." Declan said.

X~x~X

Nikola walked through the lobby looking for the face of his former co-worker. He had to admit that when Helen first heard Emma Coates call him Nicky she seemed jealous and he liked it. Emma was sweet but she was not Helen.

"NI-KALA!" Lily squealed and squirmed to get free from Emma.

Nikola looked at Helen who grabbed his hand. Her heart stopped and she felt she could breathe for the first time since Lily had been taken. Lily who was now free from Emma ran towards them. Nikola lifted the child and pulled her close.

Nikola didn't know what to say to Lily. He didn't know how to explain how happy he was she was okay. In fact he was choked up over this. She was that last person to think of Emma finding. "I missed you, dusa." Nikola finally said softly.

Emma stared a bit confused but happy that the child was safe. Helen kissed Lily's head before walking to Emma.

"Doctor Coates." Helen held her hand out to her.

"It's Emma I no longer work for SCIU." She explained taking her hand. "You know her?"

"Yes, Nikola saved her a few months back." Helen said turning to watch the pair. "We can catch up on the way to the Sanctuary."

Emma nodded and followed Helen.

X~x~X

Helen cuddled to the little blonde that had stolen the hearts of her staff and Nikola. Helen had been able to stomach a lot of things but the car ride back to the Sanctuary made her sick. Lily had been tormented by those bastards. With holding food and trying to use Emma as bait was sickening. Helen shook her head. It was the past; Lily was safe with her and Nikola again. Helen looked down as Lily poked her.

"Ljubavi," Lily said.

Helen smiled at her. "Yes?"

"I love you." Lily said before giggling.

"I love you too." Helen said kissing her forehead. "Lily would you like a mommy and daddy?" Helen asked.

Lily looked up and shook her head.

"Why not." Helen asked pulling Lily to her lap.

"I stay with you and Ni-kala." Lily said looking sad.

"What if Nikola and I were your mommy and daddy? Would you want us then?" Helen asked smiling.

Lily smiled and nodded. "Yes." She said hugging her tightly.

"Good." Helen said picking up the book off the night stand. "Now one more story and it's off to bed."

Lily pouted but laid her head on Helen as she started to read. Helen finished the book a few minutes later and was happy to see Lily sleeping peaceful. Lily was her second chance to make things right for herself. Giving Lily a family would have been something Ashley would have liked. Helen tucked her in and walked out of the room.

Nikola was the one. Helen knew that now. She could not help the grin that found its way to her face. She was ready for forever. Even if she and Nikola fought sometimes, there was no one else for her. She opened the door to her room and pulled the red velvet box from her bag. John was her past, it was a crazy and beautiful past; Nikola was both her past and her future. Helen would have Declan sell the ring for her. She then pulled out the black box and placed the ring from it on her finger and left her room.

Nikola opened his door as he heard footsteps approaching. "Helen, you are looking ravishing this evening." Nikola teased expecting her to be on her way to check on Lily again.

"Well one has to when requesting an audience with a vampire." Helen calmly said with a voice of silk.

Nikola stared shocked a little before letting her in. "I must say you succeeded in getting my attention."

Helen took his hand and sat with him. "Good," Helen placed her left hand on top of his and turned to face him. "I told I could not marry you once…I was scared too let you that close."

"Helen." Nikola said noticing the ring.

"If your offer still stands…I'd like to." Helen softly spoke as the tears filled her eyes.

"Ljubavi, I loved you the moment I met you, you have and always will be my soul." Nikola kissed her hand, then her lips. "Of course it does." He had a less sappy comment but he didn't want to make a joke of this he was serious and needed to show it.

"I promise Nikola I will never hurt you again." Helen whimpered as her arms moved to his neck.

"What's a few bullets to the chest." Nikola snickered unable to stop himself.

Helen laughed wiping her eyes. "You are incorrigible!"

"Would you love me any other way?" Nikola raised his eyebrows.

"No, I don't think I'd would." Helen kissed him. "You know Lily would like a mom and dad."

Nikola grinned cheekily. "Oh she would now? I think I know just the couple."

"Do you?" Helen teased laying her head on him.

"Yes, recently engaged, rather handsome groom and the most beautiful bride." Nikola wrapped Helen in his arms. "They're perfect together."

Helen stared at him with love and adoration in her eyes. "Yes we are."


End file.
